The Era Of Old
by Kyon-Kyon Kitchi
Summary: Kenshin is always being surprised by people from his past. Now, a girl named Tsunami has shown up claiming she had fought beside him...under the guise of a man. Things heat up, the past comes back to destroy the present, and the only good thing seems to b


The Era Of Old

/Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, so please regard me kindly! I do realize a lot of what happens does not necessarily correspond to Kenshin's past only because I have not finished watching the series (but that's what fanfictions are, correct? Fill in the empty spaces, or just plain make stuff up!). Tsunami is a character of my own design, so please treat her kindly as well! She's a big part of Kenshin's "past" in the story. Oh, the song lyrics in the storyarethe ones I was listening to at the moment and figured they went with that part of the story...Anywho, I suck at these author's notes, so why don't I just leave you to read? Andreview please?Ja/

"Ken-nii! Please play with us one more time? Please, pretty please?"

"Yeah, Ken-nii! Pwease?"

Ayami and Suzume. Young girls, so lost in their innocence and naivete. Innocence was a blessing, naivete even so, something that had been lost on Japan for years before and years after the war. It was refreshing to see the innocence returning, especially since it was so hard fought and is still hard fought.

Kenshin looked up from the laundry tub and smiled a wide, regretful smile. "I'm sorry, Ayami-dono, Suzume-dono, but I still have chores to finish, de gozaru yo. Perhaps later, if your grandfather is still here?"

Twin voices answered, though they looked slightly crestfallen. "Hai!"

And, like twins, they turned on seperate heels and ran off.

Kenshin wasn't worried about them, they would entertain themselves while he finished. They always did while waiting for "brother Kenshin" to finish up. However, he knew he wasn't going to finish up the chores anytime soon; it was mid day and he had just started the laundry. At the rate this lazy day was going, it'd take the rest of the beautiful afternoon to hang the clothes and then take them down when they're dry.

But what a day! The sun was high in the clear, deep blue sky. There wasn't a cloud to taint the crystal blue. Birds, various sparrows and others as well, chirped and swam through the warm air. The sun against Kenshin's back was warm instead of blistering and a cool, gentle wind helped take the edge off and cool the skin. It was just one of those days where chores are finished early and the rest of the day is spent lazing around. Or playing.

Kenshin dipped his hands back in the warm water and started to wash the clothes once more. He never complained because he actually liked laundry and cooking. Besides, he owed Kaoru this much. She had given him a place to stay, fed him. This was the least he could do to pay her back. Unlike Sanosuke, he didn't wish to freeload.

Not that he was saying Sanosuke should help around or anything...

Laughter resounded and Kenshin's smile seemed plastered to his face. He just couldn't stop, even if he knew he should. Despite this kind treatement, he still had lives to atone for. But how could he think of that when the day was welcoming him like a mother to a child? How could he let this fine day go? Surely, just one day he could squash all thoughts far down and think of them later. Days like these needed to be treasured, especially since summer was ending and autumn was begining. It would be a shame to waste good weather.

So, while he did the laundry, he kept his smile and his good thoughts. When Sanosuke suddenly left through the gate, he hardly batted an eye. When yells and tauntings were called out in Kaoru's house, he just kept smiling. When Yahiko and Kaoru went for a stroll, he was hanging up his laundry.

All so normal, all so routine, all so...much like family and home together.

And he was a part of this, ne?

No, he was a rurouni. A man with no home nor family. Then what was this? He could remember the day Kaoru welcomed him home, said this indeed was his home and they were his family, and remembered it fondly. They welcomed him with open arms despite who he was or what he had done or who he had been. They knew he was tainted with the blood of hundreds of men and yet, they welcomed him. It felt...good to be welcomed.

When the others started to pour back in, Kenshin was sweeping the stone pathway. The girls who's laughter rang like bells had left hours before hand and Kenshin regretted not being able to play with them once more before they had to go. Of course, since everyone had gone for a while, he had taken on the other's chores as well. It seemed routine, since the others sometimes did his chores when he was away.

Kaoru entered the house the moment they were done greeting and thanking Kenshin. Yahiko walked towards the dojo. Training had become Yahiko's lifestyle now-a-days. He was always in the dojo and always challenging either himself or Kaoru.

The pathway was sweeped and Kenshin finally set the broom leaning against the porch. Still with his smile, he wiped a hand over his brow. It had been a slight workout, cleaning. And yet, he felt he had accomplished something. It was small, but it had been accomplished.

With a few soft footsteps, Kaoru was beside him. He didn't need to see her to know it was, indeed, her. "Supper's ready, Kenshin," Her voice was soft, but then she added hastily. "And no worries because Dr. Genzai brought us dinner, so the food isn't poison."

Kenshin chuckled as he let the sash holding his sleeves unravel. "You have finally admitted your lack of skills in the kitchen?"

Kaoru made a face at him and turned her head to the side. "If I had, then I'm the only one that can say it!" But she was chuckling after a second and her bright eyes turned to look at the sky. Was it just Kenshin, or had time flown? "It's beautiful out tonight..."

"That it is, Kaoru-dono."

And it was beautiful. With the golden orb gently sinking through the sky, the spectrum of colors marked it's passing. Lazy oranges, purples, blues, and reds were dazziling the eyes as it painted the sky. The small amount of clouds that cluttered the paint had turned whispy and colored just as lazily as the sky was. The tree tops shone gold as the world was resolutely cast in shadow. In only an hour or so it would be night.

But dinner was calling and they couldn't stay to observe.

Kaoru walked in first and Kenshin followed behind her. A day like this couldn't have been better and it wasn't over yet. That raised a bit of suspicion. On days like this, it was normal for something to go wrong. But nothing had. Was this a sign that whatever was to happen was going to be really bad, or was it just an average day for once and he was just being paranoid?

Sigh...he was going to have to become used to this new era...

_--I am vision, I am justice, never thought that I could love, living in shadows, fading existance, it was never good enough, within the darkness, you were the light that shines away, your trapped in violence, I can be the man who saves the day, I'm there for you, no matter what, I'm there for you, never giving up, I'm there for you, for you. Someone's changed me, something's saved me, this isn't who I am, although I was blinded, my heart let me find it, truth makes a better man, I didn't notice that you were right in front of me, a mask of silence, why won't put away so we can see, I'm there for you, no matter what, I'm there for you, never giving up, I'm there for you, for you. For you. Within the darkness, you are the light that shines the way, in this blind justice, I can be that man who saves the day. I'm there for you, no matter what, I'm there for you, never giving up, you know it's true, that you were there for me, and I'm there for you, for you, for you, for you... -For You, The Calling _

Dinner had been exellent, thanks to Dr. Genzai. Ever since Megumi died trying to save a child from a burning home, Dr. Genzai had been hanging around even more lately. Sanosuke had been devestated the most and needed the support. But after nearly a year, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. The air in the room had been light with joking and teasing. Everyone was kind to one another, more or less. The night couldn't have ended better.

Everyone helped clean up, though Kaoru did most of the work. Sanosuke, as custom, lazed about and only picked up his own plate. Which surprised everyone because normally Sanosuke would just leave after a meal and leave everyone else to pick up after him. When asked if he was alright, he had answered half-heartedly. Yahiko complained the entire time that dishes was women's work, but he did it anyway. It wasn't a surprise that he had complained, he always complained.

But the night was still young and no one was tired enough to sleep. Yahiko and Sanosuke went out to the dojo's steps to talk, or do whatever it was they did. And that left Kaoru and Kenshin to sit out on the porch and gaze at the clear, star filled sky.

Silence reigned between them, but it was companionable. No one stressed for conversation. But Kenshin thought he should voice what he had been thinking earlier, and therefore did. He wasn't much for speaking his mind but when it came to Kaoru...

Turning his head slightly to see the sky better, he adressed Kaoru. "This day had gone by without a hitch, that it has. But I couldn't help thinking earlier that the day wouldn't end well because it was so perfect."

He heard a rustle of cloth as Kaoru made herself more comfortable. "It was just one of those days, Kenshin. Enjoy them while they last, they normally don't stay long."

A smile played across his lips. "That's what I was thinking earlier as well. To enjoy a day, for once. And I think," He turned his head to bring his violet eyes to Kaoru's. She was gazing at him expectantly. "For once I have actually fully enjoyed a day, that I had. Nothing went wrong."

"Excuse me for interupting, but does a Himura, Kenshin reside here?"

Kenshin jumped up instantly and stepped almost unconciously in front of Kaoru. His first thought was to protect her. The person before them was around Kaoru's size, but under the bulky hakama and shirt, Kenshin couldn't tell. All he knew was that there was a sword at the stranger's belt. The rest, like the face and hair, was hidden under the tilted straw hat. That was awkward. Those types of hats were used during the winter, when snow fell. What was someone doing with it now, when winter was still months away?

No one moved and a tense silence was brought upon the dojo.

Kenshin, finally realizing this person wasn't going to speak unless he answered, spoke up and a cold warning entered his voice. "Yes, I am Kenshin. Who might you be and what is your buisness here?"

The person shifted slightly. The shirt parted and Kenshin saw another gi wrapped firmly around the person's chest. It was red, much like Kenshin's haori, and sewn into the fabric was the sign for Reparation. That was odd in itself. He could remember that from somewhere, somewhere far far away. It felt like dejavu. He had seen that particular sign somewhere, but where? And when? This person had to be a man because of the sword and the voice so that could mean a bunch of people he had met earlier. But could that sign also mean Reparation for a family member he had once killed?

So many thoughts crowded his mind that he had to push them out to keep focused on what the man was saying.

"Hmm, nice of you to greet a friend that way. Well, now that I know where your living, I can come back later. This night shouldn't be waisted on old times," The man nodded his head to them and turned around, making his way out of the dojo. "It should be for new beginings. We'll see each other later, Himura-san. Oh, and don't worry yourself. I'm not out to get you or any of your friends." The man snorted with a barely contained chuckle.

Then he was gone. It happened so fast that Kenshin himself hadn't seen it. O...r...o...? He asked himself, blinking. This person didn't hold a vengence or he would have felt slightly more tense than he had been, nor was this person looking for a fight. He could feel a fighting ki more than three kilometers away, if he had to. So...then what was this man after? And what was it about that Reparation Kanji that made his mind reel?

He sat back down on the porch, lost in thought. He could feel Kaoru's eyes upon him, curious, searching eyes. "Do you know that person, Kenshin?"

For a moment, Kenshin didn't answer. But then his smile came back and his mood brightened. "To tell you the truth, Kaoru-dono, I don't believe I do. Reparation...I do know that from somewhere though. But from where, that's the question, that it is."

The night, even though the person's wishes were for it not being, was ruined. The great mood had been distinguished. Kenshin was, after all, right about his earlier suspicions. Dammnit, he hated being right.

The next day was as bright and cheery as the last one. It held no solace for Kenshin, however, since this was the day when he would meet that person from last night. It would all be sorted out soon.

Dawn had left an hour ago and replacing it was a bright sun and chirping birds. The sky was bluer, it seemed. Everything, despite it's bright and cheery demenor, was ominious. Whatever had gone on last night was going to be settled today, Kenshin just knew it. But what was it?

He had lost a lot of sleep last night thinking about it. There was just so much dejavu that he couldn't help but wonder. He had even thrown himself back into his memories to fish for an answer, but nothing had come up. Either he hadn't dug far enough or the person eluded him. That seemed ludicrous. That symbol would stick out as bad as it did when he had seen it last night.

Kaoru was making breakfast and it actually smelled good. Too bad he had lost his appetite as well as his sleep. However, instead of hurting Kaoru's feelings, he swallowed down some of the food. And, indeed, it wasn't all that bad. Better than her other meals, that was for sure.

Yahiko, though, still found something wrong with it and didn't hesitate to say what.

Kenshin left a few minutes after helping clean up. If he was to trust his instincts, then the person from last night would head to the river and await him there. He trusted his instincts well and usually always found them trustworthy.

And, just like all the other times, he had been right.

The person stood in the middle of the bridge with the hat still on and tilted down. The same red gi blared the Reparation Kanji in black. Cautiously, he approuched the person. His hand rested gently on the butt of his sword, but not in an agressive way.

The person greeted him in that same deep voice that sent chills of dejavu up and down Kenshin's arms. "Hello, Kenshin. Nice to see you again after ten long, hard years."

"I'm not all that sure I can say the same for you." Kenshin answered coldly.

Snorted chuckling. "It's okay. I wasn't sure how to say it ten years ago, but you wouldn't recognize me unless I made a few alterations."

In a voice that was more cold than commanding, Kenshin told the man to take of his hat. That increased the chuckles, but the hat was eventually torn off.

And what was beneath it shocked and deeply surpised Kenshin.

It was a woman beneath the clothing, dressed in a man's outfit and fitted with a sword. A woman with dark raven hair and sea blue eyes that would have made the sky envious. She was smiling and there was an innocent look in her eyes. Yet beneath that..there was pain.

"I told you you wouldn't recongnize me, Kenshin." She said and this time her voice wasn't deep, but light and feminine. A voice he also remembered. "Of course, my hair was shorter..." She fingered the knee length ponytail lovingly.

"I...I'm not sure..." Kenshin stopped speaking and just stared. The kanji for Reparation stood out starkly now.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure either. I heard you were living around here and came to take a look. See if my old buddy was still around." She smiled, but realized that Kenshin wasn't kidding about not recognizing her. She raised a brow. "It's me, Tsunami. Would you recognize me better like this?"

With slender hands, she wrapped a sash around her head and then placed the last bit of it over her mouth. She spoke in that same deep, masculan voice that didn't seem capable of coming out of her mouth. The only thing showing now was her brilliant eyes and even from this distance he began to realize he did know her.

"Tsunami...but you went by a different name."

She smiled and unwrapped the sash, allowing her hair to tumble freely. "Ah, yes! I was called Takeshi Mitsiru. So you do remember me!"

Kenshin shook his head slightly. "I do, but...you lied to everyone about...everything. Even your superior."

Tsunami flinched slightly. "I...I know. But women weren't allowed to fight and I really wanted to help the cause so I joined in on the revolution. It had taken so much to master the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu...that I just couldn't not help..." Suddenly, Tsunami held her chin up a bit higher and an edge came into her eye. "I dressed up as a boy and, liking it, I still do. I defied all laws within this country, but I also accomplished something else. Women can do as much as men, maybe even more."

"And are you proud of that?" Kenshin's voice was cold, but his eyes showed regret.

Regret. Regret that everything had happened all those years ago. Regret for Tsunami who, as a woman-child, had to kill to bring about a new society she felt as strongly about as himself. Regret that he hadn't seen through her act sooner. But she had been an excellent swordsman...woman! Takeshi, or Tsunami now, used to spar with him and it had usually ended in a draw! And yet...hadn't he known that she was who she was? Hadn't she told her, that fateful day ten years ago?

He couldn't remember...and that bothered him.

Tsunami was leaning against the bridge, chin in her hands and eyes cast skyward. A lazy, wonderfilled smile touched her lips. A Rurouni Smile, as he had heard his smile once being called. Fake, yet real. As with Kaoru, Tsunami's eyes bore too much of her soul to keep her completely detached.

Kenshin leaned against the bridge's railing as well and gazed out. The sky was as gorgious and untouched as the sky yesterday. Untainted was the word that came to mind. So untainted by clouds and by...everything. And yet it looked down upon people that were tainted and scarred almost tauntingly.

"Am I proud of it? I don't know." Tsunami said a moment later and the smile was slowly being ripped from her face. "What is there to be proud of? Even after ten long years, it seems not much has changed. But maybe I'm looking at life all wrong. Maybe it's because I haven't stayed in a place long enough to see what our work has accomplished. Or maybe nothing really had changed." She sighed very deeply and poured all her pain into it. And even in that one breath she let out, the pain was still there. The regret still burned. "All those...lives. I'm not proud of them, if that's what you were asking. No, I wasn't and I'm still not. I seriously doubt I ever will be..." She turned to Kenshin and he turned to her.

"But enough of this. I came here to see how the great Kenshin was fairing. I heard a few days ago that you were staying at that dojo and I literally lept for joy. Even ten years ago, when you were cold and always angry, I couldn't help but not miss you when we went out for a "run". There was always something that drew me to you." She smiled and shrugged a shrug that meant everything and yet nothing. "Tell me all about your travels and your new family, Kenshin."

Kenshin stared at her. This girl reminded him slightly of Kaoru. Outspoken, not afraid of what came from her mouth. But this girl was older by five years than Kaoru and younger than himself by six. And she was telling him to tell her about himself. Should he? He could remember his conversations with Tsunami, sort of. Or was it Takeshi? He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

So he did what he had done years ago.

Pretending he was talking to Takeshi, which he was..., he opened his mouth and spoke. "I stay at the dojo with a woman named Kaoru. She owns the dojo and teaches classes there. Staying there with us is a ten year old boy named Yahiko. He had been a pick-pocket a long while ago. Also with us is a man named Sanosuke..."

And on it went. He told Tsunami a bit about each of their pasts. He even told her about Megumi and surprised himself by chuckling when he told her about the bickering Megumi and Sanosuke would get into. He went on to tell her about the two young girls, Ayame and Suzume, and how he sort of envied their innocence. Before he knew what he was doing, he had told Tsunami everything he had wished to keep to himself.

But the thought of having someone who had gone through the same deal with him to just talk to eased his mind. Kaoru hadn't gone through what he had, but she could be compassionate. What Kenshin had needed, sort of he realized, was a bit of empathy. And Tsunami had brought it.

At the end of the story he found Tsunami with her head in her hands and her eyes glazed over dreamily. She let out a deep, long sigh when he was finished. "The Rurouni finally found his place, ne?" Her voice was soft. "A place to continue his vow and yet, still be near the people he cares about. You finally found your family, Kenshin." Those deep sea blue eyes shone at him. "It must be wonderful."

Kenshin pretended he didn't hear those words when, indeed, he had. He was a Rurouni, a man with no family and no home. So why did she say he had a place, a family? Kaoru was the girl who offered him a place to stay, Sanosuke an ex-streetfighter, Yahiko an orphan, Megumi who had been a doctor, Ayame and Suzume two young children. They weren't his family and Kaoru's dojo wasn't his home...and yet...deep down...he knew it was.

He wasn't ready to admit that to himself, since he felt he had too much to abuse himself for to be happy.

So instead, he asked her a question. "And now you, Tsunami-dono. Tell me how you have faired, since I have told you."

She shrugged that shrug again. "There isn't much to tell. I haven't found my place, and I doubt I ever will. For the past ten years, I've been sticking to my own vows and to the road," He suddenly noticed the bags under her eyes and the terribly shape her sandals and her hakama was in. "My family had been killed years ago and my home had been burned. In other words, I've become just like you were. A Rurouni, a wanderer." She smiled, but it was empty and her eyes sad.

Kenshin didn't miss the saddness in her eyes. It reminded him too much of the saddness he had experiance not all that long ago. The saddness that had been chased away by Kaoru and the others. But mostly Kaoru. "Come on, Tsunami."

She suddenly looked confused. "To where?"

But Kenshin didn't answer her. Instead, he turned on his heel and walked off the bridge, onto land. He knew she would follow, no doubt about that. Even back then, when she had seemed nothing more than a very well trained boy, she had been curious. More curious than was good for her, he supposed, but that was her personality.

"Wait, Kenshin!"

She was running behind him now and he surpressed a smile. The birds chirped and laughter ensued as they passed through the market. Akabeko was to their right now and the familiar smells and sounds clouded the air. Sanosuke was probably in there, spending Kaoru's money or raising his tab. But that was Sanosuke and how could you condemn a man for his habits, no matter how bad?

The dojo came into view and Tsunami's steps slowed. Kenshin turned to look behind him to see her shaking her head. "I don't need to meet your family, Kenshin." She said softly.

He raised a brow. "I'm sure Kaoru-dono would like to see who terrified her last night. She's probably like to meet you as well, Tsunami-dono."

"Please, Kenshin, don't use dono. You've known me too long."

Kenshin nodded slowly and turned on his heel again. "Please come inside, Tsunami."

Her footsteps behind him were slower now and uncertain, but she made it through the gate and into the house. Kaoru was within the dojo, practicing with Yahiko. The smooth sounds and low, solid hits from the Bokutos were soothing to Tsunami's mind.

"Alright, Yahiko. Your lesson's finished." Kaoru said with a smile as she brought her Bokuto to her shoulder.

Yahiko groaned and rubbed a hand over his brow. "But the whole hour isn't over! It felt like we just started, buru."

Kaoru shot a glance to where Kenshin was standing with Tsunami at his side. "We have a guest, Yahiko-chan, and we can't be rude. Whatever we didn't do today, we'll put extra time in tomorrow, okay?"

Yahiko seemed to light up at that. "Kitto! See you tomorrow then, Tanuki-no Onna!"

Kaoru gripped her Bokuto tightly and made to throw it when Yahiko bounded outside and dissappeared from sight. "Baka...!" She shouted after him, then suddenly remembered her guest and turned to Tsunami sheepishly. "Ano...gomen nasai. I totally forgot..."

But Tsunami was chuckling at the way things had played out. It seemed almost as if Kaoru was the older sister and Yahiko the younger, annoying brother. Kind of like her own home, now buried behind years of torment.

When the chuckling subsided, Tsunami shook her head. "Daijobu. It was quite...amusing if I may say so. You must be Kaoru-dono." Tsunami bowed low.

Kaoru bowed as well, but her eyes continued to take this girl in. Kenshin was still standing there as still as a statue, but with an odd smile on his face. Who was this girl dressed as a man and with a...sword? Was that an actual sword?

"Hai, I am Kaoru. May I ask your name?"

Tsunami stood up awkwardly and put a hand behind her head. A sheepish expression crawled over her face. "Gomen, how rude of me. My name is Tsunami Matamitsu. Kenshin's told me all about you." She bowed again, but this one was slightly lower and over quickly.

Again, Kaoru looked this girl over a bit more. She looked ragged and tired, slightly older than she must have been. Her shoes were worn and her hakama was in tatters. The sign for Reparation-

-wait a minute!

"You were that person from the night before!" Kaoru suddenly blurted, shocked.

The sheepish expression deepened on Tsunami's face. "Hai. That was me."

Kaoru's face grew tighter in anger and her words dripped rage. "Why were you trying to scare us by seeming all big and bad?"

Tsunami raised her hands quickly, probably to show the enraged Kaoru that she wasn't armed, and waved them while shaking her head. "Ii! I wasn't trying to scare anyone! Kenshin only remembered me...oh what the hell. It's a long story, Kaoru-dono, and if you wish to hear it, you may want to sit."

Kaoru sat and Tsunami sat down across from her. The dojo was clean and had a washed look to it. Yahiko must have worked hard for his lessons, or maybe even Kenshin did the chore. He had mentioned he did some of the chores to make up for living there without making money. If the places of Kaoru and Kenshin had been switched, it would have been normal, but since it wasn't it was slightly comical. A man doing woman's chores while a woman did mens work. Comical.

The story started smoothly and ended as such. Tsunami left enough out so as not to make Kenshin upset on reliving the past (it made her upset to relive it and she doubted he wanted to) and to keep Kaoru from knowing exactly what went on. If Kenshin hadn't told her, then she wasn't about to. There were certain reasons why Kenshin kept things from other people. Whatever those reasons were, she didn't know and wasn't about to accidentally give it away.

"And that about ends it, Kaoru-dono. I'm sorry if I scared you, or upset you, or whichever I had done last night." She bowed again and then stood up. Her hand rested on the butt of her sword. "This is about where I take my leave. Arigatou for your time, Kaoru-dono and arigatou for allowing me to make ammends to Kaoru-dono, Kenshin-chan."

She turned and made her way out of the dojo from the way she came in, but Kenshin stepped in front of her and the smile was still on his face. The mask he hid the Battosai from, that childlike mask, stared at her. How did he keep it up? How did he hide his true self behind it? Practice? Or was there really a man beneath that was as soft to the eye as to the touch? It was hard to think that because of the years of battle and killing.

But instead of talking to Tsunami, he spoke over her head at Kaoru. "What do you think, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru, who hadn't moved from the place she had been sitting at, looked up suddenly. Kenshin's voice had wrenched her from her thoughts. But she smiled and nodded. "Sure, Kenshin. If you want her to, then it's fine by me. We have room. Now, if you'll excuse me...I have to fetch Sanosuke from the Akabeko." Kenshin allowed Kaoru to pass and smiled an unsaid thanks. It hadn't been hard to spot it from Tsunami's point of view. "Pleasure to meet you, Matamitsu-san. I'll see you when I get back!" She waved before dissappearing.

Tsunami turned to Kenshin when Kaoru was out of earshot and raised a curious brow. "I missed something, didn't I, Kenshin?"

He nodded and her brow raised a bit more. "I wish for you to stay here, de gozaru yo. Make yourself comfortable for a few days. I'm not being rude but," He glanced her over as if to say look at yourself. "You look like you could use a bit of sleep and some new clothing."

Before Tsunami could protest, a loud scream tore through the air. Both hitokiri's went for their blades and serious expressions struck their faces. Despite the tiredness that was actually seeping into Tsunami's soul itself, she ran right behind Kenshin and out of the house to see where the scream was coming from and what was causing it.

The blood ran cold in both Tsunami's and Kenshin's viens. Kaoru was being held by some big muscled man with a blade at his side. Kaoru, dressed still in her own practicing clothes, was trying to wrench herself out of his grasp. When Kaoru wouldn't be still, the man drew his blade and pressed it against Kaoru's neck. She fell still instantly.

Her eyes caught Kenshin's and Tsunami witnessed something she never thought she ever would. The battosai held a gentle, worried, and angry glare. The gentleness and worry was for Kaoru to see, the rage for the man. But the big brute only smiled widely and slowly started to walk away.

With the suddeness of a spring rain, the man was gone beyond the gate and out of their field of vision. Kenshin stared at where the man had been, but Tsunami gaped. She had and could be fast, last night was one of those nights, but this man was faster it seemed.

A noise caught their attention and they both dove for the ground. Two shurikens landed with a solid thunk where their heads had been. Two notes, probably identical probably not, were attached to them. Kenshin was the first to stand and rip it off savagely, Tsunami close behind.

She tore hers off more gently and read it slowly. Everything had happened slightly faster than she would have liked it. She had just met Kenshin again and had just met Kaoru for the first time. And now this. Most likely it was because of her presence at the dojo.

The note proved her suspicions right. The man called himself Miyoji Otomasu and he was asking for the "woman hitokiri battosai" to come and get the girl back. If she thought back correctly, that particular name was one that brought her a bit more than fear and a little less than intimidation.

Ah, she remembered now. Miyoji was an assassin, someone who opposed the revolution. His combat skills were untested by her as of yet and she could only guess that he was strong. He looked strong anyway, but looks wasn't always the truth.

Kenshin was angry. He was worse than angry. Tsunami could feel his ki flowing away from him like waves. Strong, powerful waves of pure emotion. Rage and...something else. Tsunami knew instantly that there was something a little more than Kaoru being Kenshin's landlady. Their relationship went farther than that, or at least his feelings for her did. So why hadn't he acted upon them yet? Besides the eleven year age differance and Kenshin's stained past, there really wasn't anything else wrong...

Tentatively, she touched Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin tore away from her and looked her in the eye. "Where does your note say he's hiding, Tsunami?" His voice was hard and caused her to flinch slightly, but she read the rest of it and nodded to the right.

"In...In Kyoto. Does your note say he'll be expecting us in a few weeks?"

Kenshin started walking away from her without answering and Tsunami, a little concerned, grabbed his arm. "Kenshin, what about your other friends? The...Sanosuke guy and Yahiko. They'll get worried if you up and left with me." Her eyes then constricted and the person she had supressed years ago slipped through a bit. "Besides, this is my fight. I know Miyoji and it's my fault that Kaoru-dono was taken away from you. If you just stay here and wait, I'll get her back, I promise."

"What vows did you make years ago, Tsunami?"

The question caught her offguard and Tsunami stared at him a second before answering. "I...I vowed three things. One was the same as yours, I swore to never take a life. Two was to never teach the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to anyone no matter the circumstances. The third...is not for your ears, Kenshin." She turned away at that and shook her head slightly. "I don't see how that has anything to do with Kaoru-dono's safety."

He turned his violet eyes to hers and then closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't take the life of the man when we finally met up with him. I wouldn't allow it and didn't want to fight you over it."

"We?" Tsunami's eyes once again constricted and hardened. "I already said it was my fight." Suddenly, she understood and let go of Kenshin's arm. "Ano...alright, Kenshin-chan. We meet up with him, but promise me you'll leave the fight to me. You get Kaoru-dono and take her out of Kyoto whenever you see the opportunity. Miyoji will keep her alive until he fights with me, if I remember him correctly. Other than that, we have a few hours to spare to tell your friends where your going and why."

He shook his head fiercly. "No, they can't know. If Yahiko and Sanosuke know we're leaving-"

"You can't let your family fear your safety as well as Kaoru-dono's. If your worried about them protesting and coming with us, don't be. If they make up their mind to join, then their going to join." She smiled. "It seemed Yahiko would do anything for Kaoru anyway."

Kenshin seemed to stare into space before walking out of the gate with Tsunami at his side. "I don't want them hurt."

"They won't be," Tsunami's voice was gentle and reassuring. "With their Kenshin-chan there. But if you don't think they should go, then don't tell them where your going. Just give them certain details. I'm sure they'll understand if what you told me is how they really are."

The rest of the way was walked in silence. Kenshin thought they should be hurrying to Kaoru's rescue, which they were, but things shouldn't be rushed. If it was...it could lead to too many people dead or too many people injured. After speaking with Sanosuke and Yahiko, they'd catch the next boat to Kyoto. During the time it took to get a boat, they'd have to relax and get ready for battle. Or, Tsunami would have to get ready for battle. Kenshin just needed time to think about the situation.

Sanosuke was grinning widely while he devored sushi and rice and other stuff that looked a bit exotic to Tsunami. She hadn't eaten things like that in a long time and therefore couldn't make it out. But when told the news, the big man with spikey hair who had tried to warm her with his adorable grin grew serious and even enraged.

"So...your heading off to save her? And what about Yahiko and me? Should we wait here for you like obediant dogs?"

Kenshin shook his head. "It's not my fight, but Kaoru is involved. I can't say who stays and who comes. It's up to Tsunami, that it is." Kenshin crossed his arms and detatched himself from the outside world, going to a place deep within his mind to sort out the problem and to find a solution.

Tsunami stared at him a moment, then turned to the man named Sanosuke. "I am Tsunami and I'm sorry for bringing this...situation onto your loving home. I promise after we bring back Kaoru I'll take my leave and won't bother you again."

A deep and terrible sorrow passed into Tsunami's heart, but she threw it away quickly. This was the way things went and that was the reason why it took her so long to even think about contacting her fellow hitokiri and then finding him. Not because he was hard to find (he was the only man dragging around a sword in broad daylight) but because she didn't want to bring upon his new life the terrors and rage from the era before. He had made himself comfortable where he was, and she hadn't wanted to disturb him. And yet...she couldn't help but dread the fact that she would once again be a Rurouni. She even had a small moment when she heard Kenshin ask her to stay when she figured she might actually be able to settle down into a regular life. How wrong she had been, how cruel the fates.

Kenshin raised a hand and Sanosuke did the same. "What will happen is to be decided after the fight." Sanosuke spoke softly, but his voice trembled in rage. "As for me...it seems you have all the help you need to get Kaoru back. I'll stay here and keep Yahiko from following you."

That caused a reaction from the otherwise seemingly calm Kenshin. "Thank you, Sano. We'll be back." His voice was quiet, subdued. Tsunami could only guess at the feelings coursing through Kenshin's body.

Sanosuke shrugged. "No need to thank me, I haven't done anything. Just make sure you come back alive."

Tsunami wasn't sure who he was talking to, this man who seemed to have a big heart despite his gorgious looks, but was pretty sure it wasn't to her. "Good bye, Sagara-san."

He nodded to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "See ya."

And that was how Kenshin found himself once again paired with a comrade from years ago all over again. It seemed like the era ten years back had returned for round two. The era of old.

The boat ride to Kyoto was uneventful. It had taken quite some time to actually get admission onto a boat, especially since they were both wearing swords and Tsunami was a woman, but they finally did get on. Kenshin seemed to avoid Tsunami whenever he could and Tsunami did the same. She felt uneasy and guilty and didn't wish for him to see it.

Kenshin, however, didn't really think it was her fault at all. He was angry, oh dear Kami yes, but not at her. He could remember when he himself brought pain upon the dojo, just by his presence. It was no surprise that Tsunami had been followed and someone wished for her death.

So when they reached Kyoto a few hours later, the silence had damn near driven Tsunami crazy. No, she wasn't one for much talking, but come on! At least passerby's from the ten year journey she had taken had said hello or acknowleged her presence in some way shape or form. Kenshin and herself were just being...themselves in a different way. Neither showing contempt or regret, just detachment.

The moment Kenshin stepped upon the shore of Kyoto, his face lit up. The childish mask he wore had been placed once again over his normally cold features. And, as usual it seemed, it drew most of the people at the docks to smile and nod in greeting to him while she, the odd ball, got lovely glares. What was it with these people and their stereotypical view of woman? Oh well, it was just something Tsunami lived with.

Kenshin didn't like the place because of past problems with it, but he didn't hate it either. Kyoto was bustling, so different than the dojo and it's small town. Laughter was about and it soothed his heart as well as broke it. The laughter was a constant, poisoning medicane for both mind and soul.

But the laughter and the people it emitted from wasn't his main concern. Kaoru was around here somewhere being held by that man who he just wanted so badly to-

-no, he didn't.

Squashing all thougths to keep himself calm and collected, he turned to Tsunami. "Shall we begin our search, Tsunami?"

She nodded back and he could see the edge of her own collectiveness starting to crumble. Must have been the large crowd. "Yeah, yeah, but where? This place is pretty...big."

Kenshin nonchalantly shrugged. "The woods might be a pretty good place to start. Have you ever been to Kyoto?"

"No, well yeah, but I didn't stay long enough to get well aquainted with the city," Her eyes twittered over the people, but the collective look in her eyes was rebuilding. "Come to think of it...I only stayed to help someone..."

There we go. I knew she knew something. Kenshin smiled lopsidedly as Tsunami leaped into the crowd. She was pretty hard to keep up with in the mass of moving bodies, but he managed. She was heading towards the woods, thick and shadowed. A small opening, like the mouth of a savage kitten, yawned before them, where the crowd calmly thinned and allowed easy passage to. This was where Tsunami was heading as fast as she possibly could.

For the first time, he wondered if Tsunami was as worried as he was. Maybe for different reasons, but between them they were worried. She hadn't known Kaoru for as long as Kenshin had, but it seemed she had become attached. Kaoru had that affect on, well, everyone.

So even as they ran down the unusually untrodden path that's sticks scraped and grabbed feet, both the hitokiri's thoughts were focused on one thing. Save the girl, keep their lives, see another beautiful day. Oh, and not kill anyone. That was another thing. To live another day and let everything else live was something they both looked forward to.

But, for some ridiculious reason, Kenshin had this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. And being himself, he expected the worst, hoped for the best, and was surprised by nothing inbetween. What was the worst that could happen? A lot. Too much to think about. So he stopped thinking, squashing all thought but the one that reminded him of what was on the line.

Kenshin slowed to a stop when Tsunami burst into a clearing and stopped dead in her tracks. The beaten path had ended in a wide clearing near a small stream. Beside the stream was a poorly constructed hut that seemed ready to fall in on itself. Surrounding the small enclosure was a low stone fence. This stone fence was broken in some places, holding in others, and down right crumbled in the rest. The place looked like an ancient home and they had trodded in without realizing it. How disrespectful.

Movement to their right. Tsunami had her sword out in a flash while Kenshin simply turned. He had to keep reminding himself that this was Tsunami's fight, not his. Meaning he had to wrench his hand away from the hilt of his sword before he drew it and went after whoever was there.

Kaoru was standing near the house, gagged and bound. She was dirty and looked in need of a good night sleep as well as a bath, but she was fine. She hobbled towards them, teetering slightly, when Kenshin decided he had seen all he could.

"Kenshin, don't!"

Tsunami's voice cut through his anger and his utter concern just in time. He ducked a slash that would have ultimately taken his head off and jumped back, away from Kaoru. The man, Miyoji, was standing there with the sword in hand. It looked pathetically small, like a toy, in his massive palms.

Miyoji pointed the tip back to adress Kaoru. "She leaves when me and her fight." His sword was redirected to Tsunami then.

Kenshin nodded slowly and took a step back, wrenching his hand away from the hilt of his Sakabato. "Alright." How he wished to just get Kaoru and destroy the man before him.

But he couldn't, no. He had to kill those thoughts, destroy them, before they could wreak havoc once again. Destroy the Battousai, kill him. But wouldn't that be another death on his hands?

Tsunami flicked her sword slightly to get the man's attention. When his attention was won, she made a show of grinning. "Don't you think the fight out to start about now, Miyoji. Remember, I'm your opponant."

He turned slowly, dramatically slowly, and smirked. "How could I forget, Tsunami? How could I ever forget?"

And then it started.

He had made the first move, which forced Tsunami into a defensive manuever. Downward flick of his wrist and his sword met hers. She forced his away and ducked out of the way from his next swing. Always defensive. All his attacks drove her to be defensive and left little to no room for any offence.

To Kenshin's eye, the fight was a blur of metal and clothing. The echoing, lonely sound of a sword on a fellow sword ran through his head like silver bells. He was never one to like the sound wooden swords made, the dull thunk, but the way real swords sound during combat. But he'd never admit it. He was an ex-hitokiri battousai.

Kaoru caught Kenshin's eye. Tsunami had said to take her when the opportunity arose and, unfortunatly, it had arrisen. Kenshin didn't miss a beat when Tsunami suddenly got the upper hand, but ran for Kaoru and quickly scooped her up before the fighter's could notice.

Tsunami swept her sword down and to her side, as one would hold a bat, and ran at her opponant. She wondered very briefly if the man happened to know Jujitsu before swiping her sword with one hand, grabbing the man's wrist when he went to block with her other, and hip flipping him to the ground.

She felt something hard enter her side and, when no pain came, thought nothing of it.

Tsunami released Miyoji and leaped away. She was just in time to see Kenshin race off towards Kyoto's large city. Something must have been wrong with Kaoru or he would have just hopped onto the next boat and gotten the hell out of here. Hopefully, it wasn't anything too serious. She dreaded the thought of this man once again laying claim to Kaoru.

Something warm was trickling down her side, which caught her attention. While her eyes locked onto the man struggling to regain his feet, her hand traveled to her side. A gasp excaped her throat a moment later when her hand met the familiar handle of a short Tanto. What the hell!

Miyoji grinned. "You should have known I'd play as dirty as you did."

With a scream disguised as a grunt, she pulled the Tanto out and tossed it as far as she could. The thick warm something was her blood coursing through the fabric of her hakama. Fortunately it wasn't deep. Unfortunately, it probably needed imediate medical attention and she didn't have time.

"Your as good as dead now, and I'll have had my revenge."

Tsunami scowled and pulled apart the sash that held her hair in place. "Keh, don't count on it." With expertise precision, she wrapped her side up as tightly as she could to stem the bleeding. As far as she could tell, it had stemmed, but not as much as she would have liked.

The grin fell away from his face. "Unfortunately, I do count on it, yarou."

Once again, the clash of swords rang through the air.

Unfortuantely, Tsunami-dono had underestimated her opponant greatly. And with her wound, she was pretty sure she wouldn't fight as well as she could have. If only she had taken things seriously. But, seeing Kaoru was being safe...she had left caution to the wind. And now...she was paying for it.

"Kenshin, she could die!"

Kaoru was fine now, it seemed. After being set down and told all that had happened, she seemed to have regained most of her spunk. But hearing that Tsunami had been left alone to battle the Miyoji one on one perturbed and frightened the woman-child.

Kenshin sighed worriedly. "I know, Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo. But it's not my fight. The fight is Tsunami's and Tsunami's alone, that it is." He ran a hand through his hair and then brought it back to his face. "I can not help her if she doesn't want it."

"But...but..."

"No buts, Kaoru-dono. We leave the first chance we can get. Tsunami...she'll be alright," He forced a smile. "There's not much she can't do, that there's not. She's an excellent fighter."

Kaoru pulled herself up a bit higher on her bed and shook her head gently. "I don't want to leave without knowing if Tsunami is alright or...isn't alright. Can't we stay until-"

He shook his head firmly. "No. If Miyoji comes for you again, I will be forced to fight. Kaoru, I really do not wish to fight yet." He didn't think it would be alright to tell her that his concern lead him to murderous thinking. "Tsunami can handle it. Please don't let her go through all this in vain."

The fact that Kenshin had dropped the "dono" from her name suggested he was being very serious. "I...I understand, Kenshin." With that, she fell silent.

"Doctor! Can we get the doctor here!"

Someone started screaming and both Kaoru and Kenshin looked up with different expressions. People were running back and forth, their shadows the only things showing they were people through the rice paper door.

"What happened?"

"Looks like she was slashed a few times.."

"Knife wound? Looks like a Tanto, or something of the sort."

"Come on, help me stem the bleeding!"

"When did she come in?"

"Just came in about two seconds ago, doctor. Collapsed on the floor-"

"-bleeding profusely-"

"-she dragged along a man-"

"-is this-"

"-no, different-"

There was more said, but it was all rushed and worried. There were only two nurses and one doctor, but it seemed as if their were more the way they kept talking. Curiously, Kenshin stood and made his way to the door. He slid it opened and watched them pick the person up and bring her by.

What he saw scared him, scared him badly. What he couldn't remember about her earlier had now hit him, hard. Tsunami was being cradled and her face was covered it blood. It seemed her own. Various slash wounds adressed her chest and shoulders, drenching her shirt in blood. Her hakama was equally drenched from something that looked like a stab wound. Was that the Tanto they were talking about? And meanwhile, her eyes were open and she seemed alert.

Suddenly, her hand reached out and grabbed Kenshin's. The doctor and nurses stopped. "Kenshin...is Kaoru...alright?"

He nodded and smiled sadly. "She's fine, thanks to you."

"No, no thanks to me. It was me...in the first place." She tried a grin, but it came out twisted. "I didn't kill him, Kenshin. It was hard...but I didn't...kill him..."

Her hand went limp and slipped from his hand. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before closing and the nurses swept her away. Kenshin turned to look at the ashen faced Kaoru and smiled sadly. There was no words that needed to be said. Kaoru had seen and heard as fine as Kenshin had. Tsunami was not okay, but Kaoru was. Tsunami would be alright, right? Concern for the only old friend, that didn't wish to kill him and understood what he had gone through clearly, filled his heart.

Surely he could provide assistance to Tsunami's needs, or he at least watch.

"I'll be right back, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said softly and turned back to the closed door.

Kaoru knew exactly where he was going and sat up a bit straighter, pulling the blanket with her. "Please...tell me how she is when they're done. Please, Kenshin."

He looked over his shoulder and nodded to her, smiling lopsidedly. "Of course, Kaoru-dono. I'll give her your wishes too."

"Arigatou, Kenshin."

He smiled a bit wider before opening the door and stepping out. He closed the door behind him and the last he saw was Kaoru with her head in her hands. Then all he saw was her shadow. With a deep, hard sigh, he turned around made his way back to all the comotion.

He found Tsunami in a room down the hall. With all the commotion and all the people crowding near the door, he knew it must have been her.

He walked with a heavy heart towards the doorway. He had seen what she had looked like, her blood staining her like a sheet. How could she had failed so badly? How could she have fallen? Right, she wasn't trying to kill Miyoji and therefore wasn't pulling herself to the fullest. Still, even if she wasn't at her fullest, she fought extremely well.

A samarai's heart is in his sword...

Was she not putting her heart and soul into her blade? Maybe. Whatever the cause, it left her half dead and suffering damage she hadn't experianced (probably) since her hitokiri battosai days. The stress on the body from the style alone was enough to permanently injure her, but how would she do with her injuries as well?

"Please, step aside! Step aside please!"

Kenshin dove out of the way to keep from being ran over. The man looked like a doctor and in his hands were a needle and string. Stitches. Kenshin winced slightly and peeked his head into the room. People cajoled him and tried to shove him aside, but many noticed the sword and stepped aside. What room he had was enough to see how the nurses and doctor was going about the procedure.

And it also gave him a clear look at the blood on Tsunami's oddly calm face.

Now he remembered. He had been told that Tsunami was a woman. She had told him when she was seriously wounded and didn't want anyone else tending to her in fear they'd figure her out. How strange it was for her to come to him for aid, she trusted him with more than her life then. She trusted him with her secret. But back then he hadn't really cared. His whole life was bent on surviving the war and seeing another day, not worrying about people who could take care of themselves. Woman or not, Tsunami could take care of herself.

But now...

What are you going to do now, stand there and watch her?

What can I do?

Catch her attention, draw her away from the pain.

For what reason?

To keep her mind off the doctors and onlookers.

But..why?

Why do you think?

She just lost, badly, for someone else's life. A life she hasn't known for two seconds, but a life that was important to you. She almost died. The least I could do is show your thanks.

So...what are you going to do?

I'm going to...bring her somewhere.

Somewhere...where?

Somewhere.

"Kenshin?"

The whole time Kenshin had been arguing with himself, the stitching had been completed and the doctor had left. The nurses were all that were left, keeping an eye out if something should go wrong. But Tsunami looked fine, almost. With the blood wiped away and the blanket piled at her feet to expose her freshly wound wounds to the open air, she looked as good as she could. She even forced a painfilled smile.

"So it was you standing there all that time. How's Kaoru? Why'd you bring her here? Is she hurt?"

Kenshin smiled. She could be so selfish sometimes...and so unselfish at others. "I thought she was poisoned, that I did. But she isn't and that's all that matters. You should probably rest, Tsunami. We'll leave in the morning to head back to Tokyo."

Tsunami shook her head and the nurse scolded her gently. She chuckled. "I seem to be fine here, Kenshin. Why don't you just take Kaoru and leave Kyoto?" Her smile turned down an octave and she looked down into her lap. "I don't want her taken again. I brought Miyoji with me to keep him alive. I hit him...pretty hard. Kenshin," When she looked up, Kenshin caught the horrible shock in her eyes. "I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see his blood on my sword and the feel of his flesh yeilding before my blade. I really thought...I really thought I turned the sakabato around and killed him."

Ah, now he understood. She thought she lost control and that was when Miyoji probably got the hits in. She was so worried about the man who stole Kaoru and threatened her life that she forgot to be worried about her own life. He couldn't say she was in the wrong because he too had lost control and got pretty badly wounded because of it.

Kenshin's smile dropped and a sad expression crossed his boyish features. "Tsunami, it's not something to be worried of. I've," He cleared his throat before sitting down before her. "Happened to think I was losing control more than once or twice. It's when your not worried is when you have to be worried, that you do. Tsunami," He smiled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, the one that wasn't slashed to pieces. "Kaoru is alive and well. Your alive and well. The man, Miyoji is alive too. You've won the battle in more ways than one, that you did."

Tsunami bent her good arm and rubbed her cheek. "Kenshin...thanks." The smile that graced her pain filled features was real enough. "I've...I've had too many years of wandering."

Kenshin stood and gently took his hand away from her shoulder. "Tsunami, please get some sleep. You need it, that you do. Kaoru-dono and I will be here when you wake and we'll be waiting to bring you to Tokyo with us. By the way," Kenshin moved towards the door and smiled brightly. "Kaoru-dono gives you her best wishes."

Tsunami smiled as she laid back on the futon. "Tell Kaoru-dono that I appreciate it. And...keep her safe, Kenshin-chan. Don't let that Miyoji get anywhere near her."

"Trust me, I won't."

Kenshin closed the door behind him and listened to the nurse gather her things and abruptly leave the room the moment he shut the door.

Kaoru was up bright an early. It was either the birds or the bright sunlight that filtered through the walls that caused her to rise. But she wasn't grumpy about it, for once. Normally she hated waking up early, earlier than Yahiko and Sanosuke. A smile touched her lips at the thought of the two of them and she tossed the blanket off of herself to stand.

Stretching, hands above her head, she wondered what they would think when she told them they'd have a new room mate. With the death of Megumi a few months earlier, it would be nice to have another woman in the house. Poor Megumi...

Kenshin was awake as well. He always rose earlier than anyone else in the dojo ever have and he usually had breakfast ready for them too. But today, there was no breakfast because the nurses had made it for them. A small tray with sushi, a bowl of rice, and ohage sat on the floor at Kaoru's feet. Kenshin had already eaten his.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said softly and a smile touched his lips.

Kaoru smiled back before sitting on the floor. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kenshin!" Placing the palms of her hands together, she looked at the dish. "Thank you for the food!" She prayed before digging in.

Wow...she was hungry... Kenshin thought with a stunned look. He had seen Kaoru ravenous before, but..not like this. To spare her embarrasment and to spare him the sight of her stuffing her face, he turned to glance at the door. Tsunami was probably up already...

The noises of food suddenly stopped and Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru. She was smiling at him while her hand gently wiped away the excess food. No napkins were available. "How was Tsunami last night?"

The question was asked a bit hesitantly and Kenshin hesitated as well to give an answer. "She was...bad...that she was. But Tsunami had been pretty good about the whole thing. I'm pretty sure she's close to fine now." He gave her a Rurouni Smile and stood up.

She moved the tray to the side and stood up as well. Kaoru, besides being kidnapped and probably threatened, had bounced back from it without it harming her personallity. She was still as cheerful, as loving, as innocent, and as short tempered as she was before the whole ordeal started. In fact, she seemed even better than before, if that was possible.

"That's great! So are you really going to-"

The door slid open at the moment and the room fell silent. Kaoru cut her sentance off like one would cut the head off a chicken that was dinner. Both heads swung in the direction of the door and both mouths smiled lopsidedly.

Tsunami was there, leaning her weight against her sword and the door she had just slid open. Her smile was radiant, but her eyes showed pain. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kenshin-chan, Kaoru-dono." She was greeting as warmly as she had greeted them. "I thought you guys would still be here. I wasn't sure if you'd change your mind, Kenshin." She sat down where she had stood and both Kaoru and Kenshin could see her favoring her left side.

Kenshin shook his head. "We're still here, that we are. We'll be leaving shortly. Are you ready for the trip, Tsunami? Or do you think we should stay a bit longer?"

Tsunami shrugged gently. "I'm sure I can take the trip back to Tokyo. I think I'll take up your offer on staying for a day or so, as well." She smiled uncertaintly, then added quickly. "Only if it's still up for grabs, I mean."

Kaoru chuckled behind her hand. "Yes, it's still up for grabs, Matamitsu-san."

Tsunami looked awestruck. "Please, just Tsunami, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru nodded with a knowing smile. "Okay, Tsunami it is."

Kenshin stood suddenly and helped Kaoru up. When Tsunami started struggling to regain her footing, he helped her stand as well. She thanked him and he shrugged with a small smile. They had a boat to catch, he reminded them.

They walked out of the doctors office with small goodbyes and the payment. It wasn't hard to pay them really, because Tsunami still had a lot of her wandering money left over. Even after she payed the payment, she still had a lot of money left.

Kenshin and Kaoru stayed on either side of Tsunami, in case she started to tip or couldn't hold herself. If she started to fall, they would be there to catch her. If she needed their help, they'd be there to help. All because she helped them, even if it was her presence that caused everything to happen in the first place. She still stepped up to the bat, to take responsiblity.

Just as Kenshin had.

With a small smile and a wave goodbye to the city, they boarded the boat back to Tokyo.

As with the boat ride to Kyoto, the boat ride from it was uneventful. A few of the kids started a small tussle on the deck, but that was about it. Kaoru and Tsunami sat in the room to talk over some tea while Kenshin stood on the deck, feeling the refreshing breeze caress his cheeks. There was nothing like sea air to kill of all unwelcome thoughts and feelings.

A noise from behind made him turn around, but slowly. There wasn't anything to fear on the boat. Behind him stood Kaoru and Tsunami, Kaoru supporting the latter. Tsunami's sakabato wasn't with her. She must have left it in the room, he thought curiously. I wonder why, though?

Kaoru helped Tsunami up to the railing and leaned her against it. Tsunami thanked her lavishly. "I really hate being trapped indoors." She explained and Kaoru, empathetic, nodded gently.

"I'm claustophobic in certain places," Kaoru said as she leaned up against the railing herself. She was on the other side of Kenshin and her eyes trailed the sea.

Tsunami, leaning all her weight on the railing, smiled and placed her chin in her wrapped hand. "I'm not claustophobic, I just...have cabin fever I guess. I'm too used to the outdoors." She smiled. "I bet Kenshin understands."

Kenshin nodded shortly. "De gozaru yo."

"Hey look! We're home!"

Kaoru was pointing behind them and the look on her face was pure joy. Tsunami smiled softly. She was so happy to be home, so carefree. She may have her moments, from what Kenshin said, but she's a...child still. A woman, but ever a child. No wonder Kenshin protects her with his life and then some. She looked down at her side and then at her wrapped hand. It was guilt that drove me to protect her, and yet...I was easily attached to her on our first meeting. It was as if I was the younger one instead of the older and I was admiring her. Her for her innocence, her for wanting to be a woman but being more than that. For her joyous personality.

Is that what had drawn Kenshin to stay and make roots? I wouldn't doubt it one bit.

The boat docked a few minutes later and the small group of people walked off. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tsunami were last off, but they didn't care. Just being on familliar soil, for Kaoru and Kenshin at least, made the day seem all the more brighter. It even rubbed off on Tsunami a bit and made her feel slightly giddy. This wasn't her home, but to hell if she'd let the feeling go without treasuring it.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru half-helped, half-carried Tsunami between them. The throbbing pain and the movement of walking alone had opened up the Tanto wound. If she couldn't walk properly without destroying herself, how was she to move around? She felt ashamed to be carried, but wasn't about to kill herself by saving her dignity.

When they reached the gate of the dojo, two people greeted them. Yahiko and Sanosuke rushed out of the house the moment they walked through and bombarded Kenshin and Kaoru. Tsunami was set on her own feet and was slowly and gently, but surely, pushed to the side. She didn't mind, it wasn't her family. They were worried about the two people they cared about. Not her buisness and it never would be.

Finally, Sanosuke looked over at Tsunami. "Took quite a beating, didn't you?"

Tsunami nodded, all her weight on her sword. "Yeah, I did."

Yahiko bounded up to her and looked her up and down. "Eh, it's because she's a woman." He placed his hands on his hips brattily and tossed his nose up. "Now if it was Kenshin-"

!Slap!

"Don't you even start, Yahiko! Just so you know, Kenshin and Tsunami fought together and both know the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" Kaoru's hand stung slightly from slapping Yahiko, but she ignored it. His face must have hurt worse. "Which means she's equal to Kenshin!"

Yahiko grabbed his red cheek and whirled around. "Whatdya do that for, buru!"

"Mnaa!" Kaoru pulled the bottom of her eye down and stuck out her tongue.

Yahiko mimiced her and Sanosuke sighed heavily.

But it was Kenshin who broke them up. "Okay, okay. I think that's enough excitement for one day, de gozaru yo." He gently moved between them and watched as they both assumed the bratty possition of crossing the arms over the chest and sticking their noises in the air.

"Hey, Wappa, why don't you go finish cleaning the dojo while we get Tsunami settled in?"

"Who are you calling Wappa, Tori-Atama?"

"Why you-!"

Tsunami started laughing. She couldn't help it, they were just so...so... There was no word for them. There was no word for the way they acted, no word for the way they struck her. And because her laughter was out of place in their fighting, they all stopped and each head turned to her. The group blinked, confused by Tsunami's sudden outburst.

She wiped at her eye and tried to stiffle the laughter into giggles. "I'm..I'm sorry, but you guys...it was just...funny." She cleared her throat and tried to stand straight, but the pain flew through her and she ended up leaning once again on the sakabato. Well, that was one way to stop the laughter... "Sorry, continue on if you'd like. It's...amusing to say the least."

They looked at each other, then off into seperate air. "Uh...well, I have to go finish the dojo."

"And I should probably help out with it..."

"I need to...see if Jou-chan will be willing to give me a bit of money."

Tsunami watched as, one by one they dissappeared to complete the tasks at hand. Only Kenshin and herself were left now and each looked at each other with a stunned expression. "I love your family, Kenshin." She said it quietly before walking off into the house. She wasn't sure on where she was going, but she was heading there.

The house was nice and quiet. Yahiko and Kaoru were in the dojo and Sanosuke were probably in there as well, since he said he was going to borrow money from some "little miss". That little miss must have been Kaoru because her yell drifted all the way into the house. Tsunami flinched slightly and then smiled. Well, I guess he deserved it, she thought. If he made Kaoru-dono yell like that...

She felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctively went for her blade. The movement threw her off balance and sent a shockwave of pain through her body. With a slight cry, she fell forward and saw the floor rising-

-but that was it. The same hand wrapped around her waist and, very gently, put her back on her feet.

"Sorry to startle you, Tsunami, but you're going the wrong way if you want to see where your staying."

She noticed that the voice was Sanosuke's, and it was good to bet that he was the one holding her. She turned her head over her shoulder and, indeed, it was Sanosuke. "I am?" She asked in confusion. She hadn't even known she was heading away instead of towards her room. She wasn't trying to go to her room.

He nodded and released her the moment she maintained her balance. "Yeah. Here, I'll show you were it is."

Sanosuke turned on his heel and put his hands in his pockets. With a short grunt, Tsunami followed behind him, using her sword as a crutch. It was hard to move with all the banages and even harder when the stitching on your wounds gave a bit with each movement. Even harder when pain coursed through her body vehemously and caused each step to be as painful as taking a burning brand and stabing it into a fresh wound.

The door to her room looked the same as all the others. Sanosuke pushed it open and stood back to allow Tsunami room to see. Tsunami peeked her head in and blinked. The room had a futon already spread out for her and the blanket had been pulled back as well. There was a small dresser in which she could store some clothes, if she had any. That was about all that was in the room, besides a small woven tapestry.

"Welcome to the dojo, Tsunami." Sanosuke smiled the smile that caused many a girls to faint without warning before turning on his heel once more to leave.

Despite knowing she wasn't staying nor that this wasn't her home, she still felt the tears well up at being welcomed. If anything, she wanted to thank Sanosuke. Thank him and everyone else. Even if she was the one that got them into a sticky mess and the one who dragged them out, she wanted to thank them.

She'd start with Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke?" She asked to get his attention. When he stopped, she assumed she had it. "A...Arigatou."

Sanosuke looked over his shoulder and winked. "Don't sweat it, Tsunami. Why don't you go rest? When it's time to eat, I'll bring some in."

Tsunami nodded and, still leaning on the sword, watched him walk away. A second later, she turned back to her temporary room and smiled. This was where she'd stay. It was better than the woods, she had to give it that.

She settled herself down on the futon and pulled the blanket up and over her. With the sun gently warming her body, she closed her eyes and fell deeply into sleep.

Kenshin didn't follow Tsunami. He couldn't understand why, but his gut told him not to. She would be fine. Her injuries were bad, but she'd be fine. He hoped to Kami that he wasn't wrong. With a short sigh, he made his way to the laundry bin. Laundry was beconing him once again.

He filled the bucket with warm water from the tub in which Kaoru was to be in shortly after cleaning the dojo. He knew she wouldn't mind if he took a bucket to do his laundry with. With his water and his arms full of dirtied clothing, his own and others, he dumped it onto the ground and began with his loincloth.

The sun was warm and inviting, not hot as it probably should have been. The sounds of nature filled his ears, as did the other sounds from neighbors. He smiled. It was another perfect day. Always beautiful after an awful storm. Isn't that always the truth? Well, not always, but most of the time.

He heard Sanosuke exit the house. Funny, he thought Sanosuke would be out there gambling away the money Kaoru might have lent him. Why'd he go inside? Curious, but not saying so, he continued his laundry and hummed a song he hardly remembered.

Sanosuke stood and made his way over to him slowly. "Hey, Kenshin. Laundry again?"

Kenshin stopped, looked up, and smiled. "Yes, it doesn't get done itself."

Sano smirked. "No, it doesn't, does it? Well, I'm off. I'll be home for supper, alright?"

"Okay. Ja matta."

"Ja matta."

When Sano left, Kenshin went back to the clothes. He was pretty sure something was still wrong with Sanosuke. Though he had bounced back from Megumi's sudden and violent death, he never was trully the same. Maybe his intuition was right. Maybe he had loved Megumi despite their very often quarrels.

He sighed. If that was the truth, then he knew how Sanosuke must have felt. Besides the fact that Megumi hadn't died by Sanosuke's hands, it was still the same. Sanosuke had loved Megumi probably as much as he had loved Tomoe-

-Best not to think about that now.

A terrible saddness and regret flew through Kenshin before he could stop it, shield himself against it, and caused him to stand. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on laundry. Maybe Yahiko will finish it for him. There wasn't all that much to complete; just Yahiko's own dirtied clothing.

Detatching himself from his emotions, he made his way to the dojo. Surely Yahiko will finish the laundry while he went to the market for dinner. It would give him a chance to...get away from his thoughts. Though he didn't want to admit it for fear of hurting her feelings, but the moment Tsunami came back, his whole past traveled with her and was now reentering his mind. All the old feelings, all the old thoughts, all the old memories were back and abusing his mind once more.

Would he be free of it before his death?

As of now, he was really starting to realize he wouldn't ever be free again.

Kenshin prepared dinner with the same attitude as he did everything, though it was odd because he had asked Yahiko to finish the laundry. That wasn't really like him at all, but Kaoru didn't worry. If something was bothering Kenshin then he would tell her in his own time. All she had to do was treat him well, give him her support, and he'd soon delvulge his worries to her. And if not, at least she was there for him.

Tsunami hadn't woken up in time for dinner. No one really wanted to disturb her, but they all knew she had to eat. As if keeping a promise Sanosuke readied a tray and carried it into Tsunami's room, where he dissappeared for a few minutes before soon returning with a small smile on his face. Kaoru thought that was odd as well, but never said anything.

There wasn't a conversation, like there usually was. Yahiko was unusually quiet and didn't comment on the fantastic cooking. Kenshin seemed lost in his thoughts and Sano was joining him. Kaoru was beside herself with sudden shock at how quiet her family had become and the eerie silence that settled around them like a too-warm blanket.

She cleared her throat and placed her chopsticks down on the table. "I was thinking of taking Tsunami shopping with me tomorrow," She exclaimed with a smile.

Yahiko looked up from scarfing his food and raised a brow. "For more food?"

Kaoru shook her head and a smile caressed her features. "No, silly. If I'm right, Thursday is the Fall Festival."

Sanosuke looked up suddenly. "Fall Festival? I thought Tokyo didn't celebrate Fall anymore?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I guess they brought it back. Taya came in while I was cleaning the dojo and reminded me."

Kenshin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Thursday... That's two days away," His gentle eyes, the eyes that held a strange pain lately Kaoru noticed, were now focused on her. "If your going to look at kimono for the festival, they're bound to be more expensive. Are you sure you can afford two of them?"

Suddenly embarrassed, Kaoru looked down at her half-eaten food. "I...I don't know. If I can't afford two, then I'll just get one in Tsunami's size. I still have the one I wore last year..." She pressed a finger to her chin. "I don't mind wearing that one. Well, it all depends on if the kimono really are more expensive with the impending festival..."

Sanosuke stared at the table with a look of consentration that was only seen during a battle. Kenshin caught the stare. "Sanosuke?" He asked a bit apprehensively.

All eyes were on Sanosuke now and he looked up, as if he had just noticed they were there. "Ano...ano...I was just thinking...you don't have to buy two kimono."

Kaoru looked slightly suspicious. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sanosuke smiled that smile again, but it didn't affect Kaoru. He hadn't expected it to. "Someone I know owes me a favor from way back and I'm sure he'd be happy to buy one of the kimono." When he saw the look Kaoru was giving him, he threw both his hands in the air to suggest that he was harmless. "Don't worry, Jou-chan! You just drag Tsunami out tomorrow and size her up, see which colors work, and then tell me. This person I know is loaded."

With a contemplative finger on her chin, Kaoru thought it over. Sanosuke usually wasn't this kind, but it was a pleasant change. Perhaps she should relish in the fact that he was being kind. Besides, he was offering to buy a kimono, and those were pretty expensive. All she had to do was find out Tsunami's size and-

-wait a second.

He could have easily asked her what her size was and got her the kimono, couldn't he have? Why was he suggesting to buy one for Tsunami? Not that she really cared, it just seemed odd. Oh well...he was offering to get it instead of begging her for more money to lose at his gambling places. She'd just rake in whatever was going on.

"Sure. If Tsunami is up for the slightly long walk, I'll get her size and colors and report right back to you. If she's not up for it, we can go later. Otherwise, thank you, Sanosuke."

"No problem, Jou-chan."

Meanwhile, as the conversation had been had, Tsunami slept fitfully. Her food lay untouched and she seemed not to have awoken when Sanosuke had nudged her. She had woken, but for only a few moments. When he left, she had fallen back asleep without even realizing he had come and gone.

Sanosuke entered the room after his soft knocks had been unanswered and glanced at the food tray. A small sigh excaped his lips and he picked up the tray slowly. She hadn't eaten a thing! How does she expect to heal faster? Sanosuke asked himself, but his anger was half-hearted. How do you expect to heal better?

He made his way to the open doorway, but stopped before leaving it completely. His eyes lingered on her sleeping form, then slid slowly to her face. She didn't look peaceful, like most people did when sleeping, but as if she was in pain. And not just physical pain, but mental as well.

As he watched, a tear slid slowly down the length of her face, only to be absorbed in the blanket cradled under her chin.

Sanosuke closed the door softly behind him.

The next day, a slight rain pierced the morning, but dissappeared later in the afternoon. Yahiko complained that he wouldn't be able to head to the Akabeko if the rain didn't ease up, but ceased his whining and ran off the moment the storm stopped. Kenshin had muttered to himself that the laundry, which hadn't been taken down the night before, was now soaked and needed to be tended to after they redried. But, he said to those who seemed grumpy, the rain did make the air cooler instead of the unusal humidity for Fall they had yesterday.

Sanosuke had dissappeared before the others had woken and Kaoru slept in later than she should have. She woke and ran out of her room half-dressed in an attempt to make it to the washroom, where her clothes for the day were sitting and waiting for her to get in them. Unfortunately, Kenshin had been wandering the halls then and had seen Kaoru. That had been pretty embarrassing, to say the least, but neither said a word about it later, with the exception of two sorrys. One from Kaoru for beating Kenshin in the head with her bucket and one from Kenshin for seeing her as she was.

Tsunami hadn't woken up yet. No one was really worried, but they needed to change her bandages and clean the wound. Kenshin decided, upon seeing that both Sanosuke and Kaoru were busy, he would tend to the bandaging.

With a small bucket filled with bandages, antiseptic, and a washcloth, he knocked gently on Tsunami's bedroom door. "Tsunami? Are you awake?"

The sound of rustling cloth and a barely concealed yawn touched his ears from behind the door. "Yes, I'm awake. That's you Kenshin, right?"

Kenshin slid the door open a moment later and stepped through, closing it behind him. "Yes, it's me, that it is. Where you expecting someone?"

Tsunami stared at him with those insanely crystal blue eyes, then shook her head slightly, hugging the blanket around her. "No, I wasn't. I just thought... For some odd reason I thought Sanosuke had come into my room last night and I thought he was coming in this morning, but maybe I was just dreaming." She shook her head again, but this time with a big smile. "Strange, huh?"

Kenshin smiled back, but something bothered him. Sanosuke had dissappeared in the morning and last night... "Well, since Kaoru-dono is taking a bath and Sanosuke isn't here, I hope you don't mind if I rebandage your wounds."

Tsunami shrugged and the smile continued to stay, even when she winced. "No, I don't mind."

By the time Tsunami was done speaking, Kenshin was sitting by the side of her futon and taking out the supplies from the bucket. Without a shred of concern or embarrassment, Tsunami shrugged out of her haori and pulled off her undershirt. The wrappings that served as a sort of bra crisscrossed her chest and made sure it kept her chest covered. Kenshin gently sighed a breath of relief.

Her skin was alabaster and completely flawed with scars. Many of the scars had been from Kenshin himself, but they were old and faded. The last scar he had given her was during his training days, when he met up with her and challenged her to a fight. The most recent of scars, besides the bloody ones that hadn't finished healing, were brighter and more distinguishable.

Kenshin neither winced nor looked away from the scars on her body. Unlike most men who saw scars as flaws, he saw hers as proof that she had survive a terrible era and was still trying to survive it. He himself harbored the same amount of scars, and the most prominent was the one on his cheek.

Tsunami helped Kenshin unwrap the bandage around her slim waist, carefully avoiding actually touching the wound. With the slightly damp rag he wiped away the crusty, dried blood while avoiding tearing the stitches out. Now Kenshin held the bowl full of antiseptic, thanks to Dr. Genzai, steady before dipping his fingers in the slightly green concoction and spreading it over the length of the wound. He tried not to actually harm her, but it was hard not to. It wasn't just the wound that hurt, but the skin around it as well.

When Tsunami winced and pulled away very slightly, Kenshin looked up. "Gomen nasai, Tsunami. I'll try to be more gentle."

Tsunami shook her head. "It's okay, Kenshin. I don't think you could be any gentler even if you wanted to be. The wound itself hurts to much for even your gentle hands, Ken-chan." She gave him a radiant smile.

Kenshin smiled back, and his eyes traced her face. Nothing had changed, but something told him it had. Her eyes were the same, just filled with a bit more pain. But it wasn't the eyes, was it? No...it was the almost unseen trail on her cheeks. She had been crying.

Not that that was unusal. She probably accidentally hurt herself at night and the pain didn't wake her, but did cause tears to form. It's happened to him once or twice, when his injuries were bad. Either that, or she had been dreaming of the past.

Instead of adressing the fact that she had been crying, he unwraveled the bloody bandages around her shoulder and cleaned that as well. "Kaoru-dono wishes to take you to the market today, but only if your up for it."

Tsunami blinked. "Really? Well...I guess I could do with a new set of clothes. I wonder, do I still have money left over?"

The bandaging complete, she slipped into her shirts once more and reached into the folds of her hakama. She found a small amount of money, but nothing that would help her buy something from the market. She sighed heavily.

Kenshin caught the sigh and gently shook his head. "Don't worry. Kaoru-dono just wants to see something. I think she can explain it better when she's out of the tub, de gozaru yo."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll go with Kaoru-dono today. Besides, I feel much better than yesterday." She flashed him a grin. "Maybe it won't be long until my wound finally heals?"

Kenshin smiled widly. "It shouldn't be long, but don't push yourself too hard today. It wouldn't be good, that it wouldn't."

Again, she nodded, but before she could say anything the door to her room slid open and Kaoru walked in. She was wearing a beautiful yellow kimono with lilacs decorating the fabric. Her obi was a light purple and tied in a big bow. She smiled happily at Kenshin and then smiled equally at Tsunami herself.

"Would you be up for going to the market with me today, Tsunami?" She asked.

Tsunami nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. Kenshin was just telling me about how you wanted to take me."

"Oh, Kenshin?" She looked down at him and he gave her a sheepish grin. She countered it with a sharp look. "Did he tell you why?"

Tsunami shook her head. "Not really, no."

Her smile brightened and the sharp edge was gone. Kenshin relaxed visibly beside Tsunami before standing, using his sword to help. "Well, I'll go back to the chores, Kaoru-dono. Have a good time at the market."

As Kenshin left, Kaoru gently touched his shoulder. "We will, Kenshin." She gave him a large smile.

Tsunami watched as their eyes locked together and the smiles on their faces changed slightly. She couldn't understand what she was seeing, but she knew it wasn't for her to see. So, she turned around as fast as she dared and looked for her sword. Where was the sakabato?

The moment that transpired between them must have been over now because Tsunami felt Kaoru's hands gently clutch her shoulders. "What are you looking for, Tsunami-chan?"

Tsunami looked up. "Do you happen to know where my sakabato went to?"

Kaoru thought for a moment, then nodded. "It's in the top drawer of that dresser, I do believe. Yahiko put it in there when he was getting your room ready for you."

Tsunami stood up slowly and carefully. "Alright. Let me just get the sakabato and then we can go, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru shook her head slightly. "Don't tire yourself out, I'll get it for you."

When Tsunami didn't protest, Kaoru took as big of steps as the underkimono would allow her and reached the dresser slowly. Her slender hands pulled the top drawer out and found the sword lying harmlessly on the bottom of the bare drawer. So she had been right to assume. Tsunami didn't have any extra clothing.

She picked up the heavy katana before pushing the drawer shut and turning back to Tsunami thoughtfully. "You know, I have a few other hakamas and haori's if you need any."

Tsunami blinked, then nodded. "That would be very generous of you, Kaoru-dono, but I don't think I should really accept it-"

Kaoru waved her hand in the air and handed Tsunami her sakabato. "Don't worry about it! I have so many, I don't know what to do with them anymore." She smiled. "Well, shall we head off now?"

"Yes, we shall." Tsunami smiled back.

It was odd how accepted Tsunami was, despite the fact that she had been as ruthless and bloody as Kenshin himself. These people didn't fear her, not that they would have much to fear, nor did they loath her for committing the crimes she had done. But, she probably shouldn't have been so suprised. They had trusted the male hitokiri battasoui, why wouldn't they trust the female version? But it still...disquieted her. If they could trust the two greatest killers, could they trust someone who isn't worth their trust?

The market was bustling, as always, but the crowd somehow seemed thicker. Maybe it was the impending festival in which everyone was out buying something for their significant other. Unfortunately for the two woman at the Kamiya dojo, the men didn't realize what the Fall Festival really meant.

But these men did. Many of them were buying their wives or girlfriends jewelry, cloth, kimono, or other things that would make a woman happy. But the men at the Kamiya dojo were doing chores and training and waisting their money on gambling. If anything, Dr. Genzai would remember what this particular festival meant and bring over some good ohagei.

The tailor Kaoru brought Tsunami to quickly sized her up and gave the sizes to Kaoru on a sheet of rice paper. They both thanked the tailor, though Tsunami didn't know exactly why she was being taken there, and left a few moments later.

Kaoru dragged Tsunami into a cloth store and started looking at all the different colors. She muttered to herself about the festival and the price of cloth and just about everything else while Tsunami just looked on with a sheepish smile.

"Kaoru-dono? Why are we looking at kimono?" Tsunami finally asked when Kaoru hastily pulled her toward a kimono merchant.

Kaoru sighed, then smiled. "There's a festival coming up and I want you to join us for it."

Tsunami's eyes widened. "The Fall Festival? But, I can't afford a kimono!"

"Don't worry, I can," Under her breath, Kaoru added. "Sanosuke can anyway."

Tsunami shook her head and started to walk away from the merchant when Kaoru stopped her. "Please, Tsunami-chan. I really want you to have some fun at the festival. Kenshin and the others will be there too." Kaoru's hand was gripping Tsunami's wrist gently. "I don't want to go knowing your going to be all alone in the dojo on such a wonderful night."

"The festival is for lovers and good friends, Kaoru-dono. And I am neither to anyone."

Kaoru shook her head. "Don't say that, Tsunami-chan! You are too a good friend. You've known Kenshin longer than any of us. Please come with us."

Tsunami thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to get out of her lifestyle for once. Besides, this was just a short stay, why not go and have fun for a day? Kaoru seemed to have wanted her there, which meant she wouldn't be shunned out of the group. At least, not completely shunned.

But where would she put her sword with a kimono on?

"Alright, I'll go." Tsunami finally said and smiled lopsidedly.

"All right!" Kaoru let go of Tsunami and pointed at a kimono the merchant was holding up. "What do you think of that one?"

Tsunami's eyes widened slightly. The outer kimono was a gorgious crystal blue, much like her eyes. The floral pattern flowed delicately from the bottom to the top of the thigh. On the insanely long sleeves, the pattern flowed from the top of the sleeve all the way to the bottom. The matching obi was a dark navy color with small butterflies caught eternally in fabric, fireflies following their movements like the train of a wedding dress. Tsunami had never seen anything like it.

Clearing her throat and forcing her eyes away from the kimono, Tsunami tried to keep the stunned look off her face. "I...er...I like it."

Kaoru smiled widely. "Stay here for a second then."

Kaoru took the merchant away from his small crowd for a second and had a few words while Tsunami looked on. Was she going to buy that one? It was probably extremely expensive. How could Kaoru just up and decide that was the one Tsunami would be wearing?

As Tsunami watched, the merchent closed his shop and began to pack the kimono up. Tsunami just stared in confusion and unbelievable cluelessness. Was Kaoru really buying the kimono? Kaoru dissappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a long, slender box in her hand. Tsunami stared at her.

"You bought the kimono?" Tsunami asked breathily.

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, no. To tell you the truth, Sanosuke had someone he knew tell all the vendors that if a woman named Kaoru came by and asked for a kimono, give it to her. The someone said he'd pay for it. All we have to do is tell Sanosuke, but the kimono is yours."

Tsunami took the box carefully under one arm while the other leaned against her sword. "T-Thank you very much, Kaoru-dono." She bowed as far as the wound would allow her to. "But what are you going to do about your own kimono for the festival?"

Kaoru looked surprised. "I have a kimono all set for me. I wore it last year and I thought I'd wear it this year too." She smiled widly.

Instead of pushing it, Tsunami just nodded and smiled back. "Alright. Do you think we should probably head back now?"

"Why, are you feeling alright?"

It's amazing how fast Kaoru-dono could switch from one thing to another...

"Yeah, I feel fine. But I think Kenshin might be making dinner."

It's amazing how fast Kaoru-dono can accept a killer...

"Oh! I pretty much forgot about dinner! Has it been that long already?"

It's amazing how fast time flies-

"Yes, surprisingly, it has!"

-when your pretending to be in a family.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru and Tsunami entered the courtyard. They were smiling and talking about nothing in particular. It was funny how girls could talk for hours on end and not know what was said when the day was over. He chuckled lightly.

Seeing Tsunami happy made him feel slightly better. It had been a long time since he had seen Tsunami. When he had been with Tomoe, Tsunami used to make regular visits to see how they were fairing. Back then, she had to hide her sword and pretend once more that she was just a woman. But she never wore a kimono, ever. She would always come down in her haori and her hakama.

But that was years ago and Tsunami hadn't been happy then. She had been cold, wicked, and distant most of the time. When she could let her guard down, her company was actually enjoyable. She could be so innocent and happy when all around her was death and sorrow.

Sanosuke talked for a moment with Kaoru before dissappearing out the gate. While they had chatted, Tsunami had walked toward Yahiko. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he knew Yahiko's laughter and knew it must have been a good conversation.

Then the wind changed and he caught a good chunk of their sentances.

"If you really do like her, you can always give her flowers. Young girls adore sakura blossoms and lilacs, if you can find any of them. If not, some of the mountain flowers would-" The sentance cut off for a moment, then Yahiko was speaking.

"-don't know if she would appreciate me coming to her with flowers though. Taya would probably think it was cute-"

"-wrong with being cute, Yahiko. But if you don't trust my saying it, then why not talk to Kenshin? He could probably help too."

"Your probably right. Amazing, I thought women couldn't be right, ever."

twack

You deserved it Yahiko, that you did. Kenshin thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Owww! What is your problem! I thought you were helping-"

The wind changed again and carried the voices with it. Not that Kenshin minded, he didn't like evesdropping even if it was on accident. It didn't seem right at all. But what was this about Yahiko liking someone and wanting to give them flowers? Tsunami was right. Women did like getting flowers, but many of the flowers she had mentioned were starting to wilt with the change of seasons. Lilacs were still sort of surviving, but not by much.

A moment later, Yahiko was standing by his side. "Kenshin? Would a girl really like to get flowers?"

Kenshin thought for a moment, then nodded. "Aa girls do, Yahiko. Do you wish to give someone flowers?"

Yahiko turned red and made to deny it, but then stopped and hung his head. "Aa, I do. The Fall Festival is a time for giving to those you like, right? Well, I wanted to give Taya's daughter, Tsubame, something and Tsunami said flowers would work..."

Kenshin smiled. "Taya's daughter, eh? I think she would like flowers for the Fall Festival, de gozaru yo."

Yahiko smiled back. "Thank you, Kenshin. I'll go see what they have at the market." Yahiko stood and made to leave, but then stopped and looked at Kenshin once more. "What are you going to give Kaoru for the Fall Festival?"

Taken aback, Kenshin stared at Yahiko. "Oro!"

"Don't try to hide it, Kenshin. It's plain as day that you have some feelings for Tanuki-no Onna." Yahiko grinned mischieviously before running out of the gate.

He left behind a distraught and equally confused Kenshin who decided dinner should probably be made now.

Kaoru and Tsunami were in Tsunami's room. Kaoru was rebandaging Tsunami's wounds while Tsunami continued to stare at the box. Within lay her kimono. It would be the first time in eighteen years that she would wear one again. Would she look as beautiful as she did back then, or will it look gawdy and horrible? Not that she had anyone to impress, but she didn't want to make herself look as crappy as she felt.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hmm?"

"For the Fall Festival...are the woman supposed to buy the men things as well?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. My father used to buy things for me and never asked me to give anything back to him. So I'm not all that sure. Why would you ask?"

Tsunami looked slightly confused, but shrugged also. "I was just curious, I guess."  
"Do you want to give something to someone?"

"Well, I thought I'd pay everyone back by using what I have to buy them each a little something. Even you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru smiled. "I don't need material things to know that someone cares. Or that someone feels gratified. Don't worry about it."

Tsunami nodded. "Your probably right, I won't worry."

"Alright then! Do you want to sleep for a bit? You look kind of tired."

Tsunami shook her head. "No. I want to join everyone at the table tonight, if that's okay with you."

Kaoru smiled. "Not a problem, Tsunami-chan."

Kaoru started to put away the bandages and the antiseptic when someone knocked lightly on the rice paper door. She looked at Tsunami and Tsunami looked back at her. They both shrugged with a smile.

"Come in!" Tsunami called out.

The door slid open and Kenshin stood there. "Dinners ready, that it is."

"Thank you, Kenshin. We'll be out in a moment."

Kenshin nodded and slid the door shut. They both listened to his footsteps recede into the dining room. What Kaoru didn't hear and Tsunami did was Kenshin's sheath gently rubbing against he fabric of his hakama. Tsunami sighed and reached for her own katana, cradling it much like she did the box. Even though she didn't need the sword to fight someone, she needed it to even the odds, and to make her retribution. She killed by the sword and now she would save by it. Much like Kenshin.

Much like Kenshin.

She sighed and stood up wobbily. Kaoru stood up a second later. "Ready?"

"Hai."

Dinner was quiet. Sanosuke wasn't home yet and that made a sliver of worry stir in Kaoru's heart. But they knew Sanosuke could easily take care of himself, if he had to. That alone didn't help settle her worries.

Despite nothign being said, the air tingled with thoughts. No tension, but the air was still thick. Each person was stuck in their own thoughts, hiding within their own mind while their bodies fed the most primitive of instincts. The need for food. When the primitive side was satisfied, everyone cleaned up.

Yahiko was red throughout the entire dinner and that worried Kaoru more. Was he coming down with a fever? Or maybe even a bad cold? If so, they'd have to call Dr. Genzai. But she threw her worries off when Yahiko said he was going to practice his katas. If he was sick, he would have just gone to bed. Kaoru smiled and shrugged off the weight of worry while doing the dishes.

Kenshin suddenly appeared by her side and took over the job of doing dishes with a smile. She allowed him to do so without so much as a complaint. Why would she complain? But she didn't want him to think she was using him for a chore boy. Besides, he wasn't a boy but a grown man of twenty eight.

Everyone turned in early that night. Even Sanosuke, who had a home outside of the dojo, turned in earlier than usual. His mind was on other things that swore to devore him by sunrise. Sleep finally came, but it was fitfull and fleeting.

How could he sleep?

Tsunami woke earlier than the others and took a quick bath. She knew that Kaoru would like a bath later and therefore didn't want to inconvienence her. Besides, the water felt warm and soothing to her wounds. It took the pain away and brought peacefullness.

When she got out, she cleaned and bandaged the wounds herself. She could see that a few of them were healing well, even the tanto stab was healing faster than she thought it would. It's only been three days, Tsunami. She scolded herself. Your wounds are no where near healed.

But they didn't hurt as much as they did and they weren't weeping crimson anymore. That was a start.

She was dressed and outside taking down the little laundry there was when Kenshin walked out of the house. She heard him stretch deliciously before adressing her.

"Oh, Tsunami, I didn't know you were awake already." Concern flitted into his voice. "Don't you think you should still be in bed?"

Tsunami shrugged. "Kaoru-dono gave me a room and I'm just trying to pay her back by taking down the laundry."

Kenshin came over and gently took the clothing out of her hands. "Tsunami, if you keep pushing yourself your wounds won't heal right. I'm sure Kaoru-dono will let you pay her back later, de gozaru yo, after your wounds have healed significantly."

Tsunami allowed him to take the clothing, but not without feeling slightly useless. "I know Kaoru-dono will, however I'm already awake and I don't really wish to spend this day in the room."

Kenshin stared at her for a moment silently. Tsunami knew he was looking, but couldn't bring herself up to look back at him. It was the intensity of the stare, the way it seemed to reach her very soul and judge it. But then the feeling was gone and Kenshin was taking down what remained of the laundry.

Tsunami sat down awkwardly on the grass beside the basket, hugging her sword close. "Kenshin?" She asked tentatively.

Kenshin noticed the tone and quickly set the laundry pole back where it belonged before settling himself on the other side of the basket. "Something you wish to talk about?"

Was there something she wanted to talk to him about? She did have a question, but she wasn't about to ask that. She'd learn it later. No, there was something she wanted to tell him, not really talk about. It was...hard to talk about.

"I'm...not staying here forever." She finally stated, squirming uncomfortably.

Kenshin smiled and put his head down slightly. "I know, de gozaru yo."

"Then...how come you're staying as long as have? Is it really true that you've found your place, Kenshin?"

Found his place? Kenshin doubted it. But then why was he staying so long? If there was no reason to keep his lodge here then he should leave too. Kaoru needed protection. Right Kenshin. How long will you live that lie? _"It's plain as day that you have some feelings for Tanuki-no Onna." _Is it really that plain? Was he really that transparent?

Kenshin shrugged slightly, but his expression faultered. "I'm not all that sure. I found a place where I'm welcome, but I don't think that's what you mean."

A soft chuckle from Tsunami made him turn around to face her. "Then the saying is right. Men understand only what they wish to know," She smiled widely at him, a true smile that reached her eyes. "Kenshin...you've found your home. Your not a Rurouni anymore. I'm guessing you yourself don't understand that yet."

Kenshin stood suddenly and Tsunami knew she struck something. "This is not my home, this is Kaoru-dono's."

His tone stung harshly. But it wasn't the tone that made Tsunami thoughtful and regretful. It was the way Kenshin just...walked off. Had she hit something that was bothering him? There was a lot on the Rurouni's mind, but had staying with Kaoru really made him think? When he was at Kaoru's, he could help the people in their town. If he left and she left, the people would only depend on their police departement. And the police weren't bad at what they did but...they weren't particularly good at it either.

Tsunami sighed and looked at the half full basket. "Gomen nasai, Kenshin-chan. I didn't know."

Sighing again, she stood and lifted the basket. The least she could do now is finish the chores.

Sanosuke woke groggily. Damn these hangovers, he cursed to himself. The moment he realized he was awake, his head started to pound agonizingly. Okay, mental note. No more sake after nightfall. Sake after dark caused bad headaches. Bad.

With a heafty sigh, he sat up and looked at his cluttered room. Sake bottles littered the floor. His blanket was thrown around in the fit of a bad dream. Half-eaten food was strewn about haphazardly. It didn't smell all that great either.

Sanosuke shook his head. "I should ask Kenshin to come over and help me clean up this mess..." When the dizziness and headache started to subside, Sanosuke stood and clapped his hands together. "And now, for something at least semi clean to wear!"

Muttering quietly to himself, he leafed through his closet. Everything within needed washing or had too much blood on them. Scratching his head, he searched the floor and the rest of the cluttered room. Nothing. He had nothing clean to wear, nothing near even semi-clean. The only thing that didn't smell too bad or have numerous stains on it was the clothes he fell asleep in. But they still smelled of stale sake and body odor...

"Tsshh...just my luck..." Sanosuke slid open his door and slammed his toe into the threshold. "Kshkshksh! DAMNIT!"

"You look pretty amusing hopping on one foot, Sagara-san."

Sanosuke whirled around to see who was speaking to him and slammed his other foot in the door. Trying hard not to look as if it hurt, he scrunched up his face into a grimased smile.

"And how are...you doing...today...Tsunami?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Tsunami chuckled at his attempts to be manly and raised a brow. "Fine, thanks. I've just come to say...thanks for the kimono." She smiled warmly. "That and I needed a walk. I heard you lived around here too."

Sanosuke got control over himself and smiled back, quickly closing the door behind him. "Uh, yeah I live here." He rapped the door with his knuckles. "Home sweet home."

Her brow raised a bit higher and she stepped a bit closer to him. The moment she got into range, she took two steps back and grabbed her nose. "Phew! I don't mean to be rude, but you kind of...er..smell!"

He grabbed at his shirt and sniffed it. Okay, so maybe he smelled worse than he thought he did... Shrugging, he released his shirt. "I haven't done laundry in a while, so?"

Tsunami laughed. "So? Your going to walk around smelling like a pig?" She stiffled her laughter and glanced at his door. "To repay you for the kimono, I'll be happy to do your laundry."

Sanosuke stared at her, wide eyed. "Really? And here I thought I'd have to take the whole day off!" He eagerly threw open his door and walked inside.

Tsunami walked in behind him and recoiled instinctively. Well, he acts like a man... She thought with a laugh. The very stereotypical man. Her eyes traveled the length of his small home until they fell on a small painting of a woman. The woman was very pretty, with dark raven hair and firey red lips. Beautiful even. On the bottom of the painting was the name "Takani Megumi". Hmm..wonder who Takani-san is?

But the sight of Sanosuke racing around his room to pick up his dirty linens caught Tsunami's attention more. "I think I have my work cut out for me..." She muttered loudly.

Sanosuke looked up, his arms full of dirty clothes. "What do ya mean?"

She sighed, unraveled the ribbon from her hair, and quickly wrapped it around herself to keep her sleeves out of the way. "What I mean is, I have a lot of work to do on your house. Sake bottles everywhere...clothes...this is a mess!" She sent a sharp look at Sanosuke. "How do you live here?"

He shrugged and dropped the clothing into a basket. "I don't live here, I just sleep here. Most of the time I'm outside somewhere."

"Well then, why don't you dissappear for a while? I'll probably have this all done by dinner." She tucked a bit of her raven hair behind her ears before muttering. "Maybe I can buy some food at the market and make dinner or something..."

Sanosuke clapped his hands in front of himself and bowed. "Arigatou, Matamitsu-san!"

Tsunami grinned. "Just Tsunami, please."

"Then it's Sanosuke to you too, Tsunami." He grinned and started for the doorway.

"Remember Sanosuke, don't come back till around dinner!" Tsunami said before the door slid shut.

"I won't forget. How can I when it's my favorite time of the day?"

His shadow receded and Tsunami smiled to herself. "Dinner is always the favorite time of the day." With a sigh, she thought about the work ahead of her.

Finding a piece of unsoiled cloth, she tied her hair back up and set off on her first task. Task one: laundry.

Kenshin sat alone in the middle of the dojo. Yahiko had been there earlier, practicing with Kaoru, but both had left to attend to chores earlier. Which meant Kenshin had him, himself, and his thoughts to keep him company. And sometimes his thoughts weren't always companionable.

And companionable they were not today. If anything, they were the complete opposite. Not only was he thinking of Kaoru and questioning about his stay, but he was also thinking of Tomoe. Tomoe...his first love and he thought it would be his last. But now, he's got Kaoru. Kaoru...the young girl who's slowly restoring his life. Despite the age difference, he knew he was slowly falling in love with her. Or maybe...he already was in love.

No, he couldn't. He's done too much, he should never be trully happy. He caused misery and therefore he would die in such.

But...Kaoru...

He'd hurt her if he just up and dissappeared. He's done it before, and he regretted it. But when he came back, she was so happy. She had cried then. For him and for him coming home.

He wanted her to be happy and to stay happy.

Someone slid open the door and startled Kenshin out of his thoughts. Sanosuke stretched fiercely and smiled before settling himself down next to Kenshin.

"What are you doing all alone in here, Ken?" Sanosuke asked conversationally.

Kenshin shook himself out of his reverie and plastered a smile to his face. "Thinking. How are you doing, Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "Better I guess. Hey, Kenshin...I have a question about this Fall Festival thing." When he was sure he had gotten Kenshin's attention, he continued. "What are you getting Jou-chan?"

That question again! "I'm..not sure. Why do you ask?"

Sanosuke waved his arms in front of himself, grinning. "Just wondering, no other reason!" He scratched his head absently. "Well, actually...I was wondering what you would give someone on this festival. I've never participated in something like this and I'm sure Jou-chan would like something..."

Kenshin thought about that for a second. "I'm sure Kaoru-dono wouldn't want much. This festival is usually for lovers, Sano."

Sanosuke blinked, then scratched his head again. "Oh...well. I guess I don't have to worry much.""Have either of you two seen Tsunami around anywhere?" A voice called out to them.

Both men realized Yahiko was in the room with them, standing in the doorway. He had a concerned look on his face, but there was something beneath that. Kenshin shook his head, but Sanosuke jerked his thumb at the door.

"She's at my apartment. She offered to clean up a bit."

Yahiko raised a brow. "You let her into that mess? Aren't you afraid she'll get lost or die from exposure to that horrific smell?"

Sanosuke growled, but Kenshin put his hand up. "Tsunami should be resting somewhere..." What was with that girl and pushing herself too hard? "She shouldn't be up, that she shouldn't."

Sheepishly, Sanosuke placed his hand behind his head. "She was pretty insistant. She even told me to leave until around dinner."

Kenshin sighed heavily and stood. With a smile, he watched Sanosuke stand as well. "Tsunami is always insistent on doing things herself. In her words, she's trying to be as good of a man while still retaining her woman side." He shrugged lightly. "I'll go see if she wants any help."

Yahiko glared at Sanosuke, but turned around. "Tell me when she gets back. I'll be at the Akabeko!"

Sanosuke watched as Yahiko ran off, then turned to Kenshin. "Is it just me or is Yahiko spending an awful lot of time at the Akabeko lately?"

Kenshin smiled warmly. If only Sanosuke knew... "Yahiko-chan enjoys the company of a few people there." With that same smile still plastered to his face, Kenshin opened the door. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course. See you around, Kenshin. I've got to find Jou-chan."

Tsunami looked at the right side of the room, then compared it with the left side. The left had been cleaned as well as she knew how and it sparkled in her eyes. The right was still...a pig sty. She sighed heavily. At this rate, it would take till nightfall for her to clean the right half and still take the drying laundry down. But...she guessed it was worth it. Besides, Sanosuke had been nice enough to buy her that kimono, even if it really wasn't him.

The moment she started on the right side, picking up the nick nacks and sake bottles, her side started throbbing horribly. She looked through her haori and at the wrappings to see if maybe she had hurt herself. Sure enough, crimson was slowly but surely drenching the gauze. She sighed again and leaned against her sword. At the rate now, she'd be done by tomorrow night.

She hardly heard the door slide open and close until the sound of a sword gliding in it's hilt caught her attention. Flicking the sakabato into her hand and standing erect, she fiercly swung her sword out of it's sheath and went defensive. But the person before her hadn't raised a sword as she thought she had heard. The person before her was looking more concerned than menacing.

Feeling like an idiot, Tsunami resheathed her sword and smiled lopsidedly at Kenshin. "Gomen, Kenshin-chan. I guess my thoughts caught up with me." When she had her sword safely tucked away, she wiped her hand against her hakama and rested it gently against her wound.

Kenshin's look of concern didn't dissappear, in fact it intensified. "Tsunami...why are you cleaning?"

Tsunami shrugged lightly. "I came over to thank Sanosuke and saw his house was a mess so I offered to clean it for him. It's not all that bad. There's hardly anything to lift to make my wounds worse. I figured I'd be safe doing it."

He shook his head. "Tsunami, this is just like you."

Tsunami blinked. "What do you mean, just like me?"

Kenshin smiled suddenly. "Never mind, Tsunami. Would you like some help cleaning the rest of this up?"

Curious though not about to push it, Tsunami shrugged. "If you want to stay around, sure, I'd love your help, Kenshin."

Nothing else was said between the two. Kenshin took over laundry duty because he thought hoisting the laundry poles would further harm Tsunami. He didn't think she should be doing anything of this sort, but he had tried to talk her out of it before and it never worked. The only way was to let her do what she wanted to do while keeping all the harder stuff to himself.

When he was finally finished with Sanosuke's laundry, taking it down and folding it, he went back into the house to see how Tsunami was holding up. What he found was a rather clean house, a full garbage, and Tsunami leaning against the wall. She seemed to be dozing, or resting, and Kenshin smiled. He was right, she tired herself out.

"Tsunami?" He whispered.

He didn't want to disturb her, but he couldn't leave her sitting against the wall. With his smile faultering slightly, he kneeled next to Tsunami and touched her shoulder.

"Tsunami, are you awake?"

She didn't answer and hardly batted an eye.

This wasn't like Tsunami. The moment someone gets near her, she usually wakes instantly and tries to take the head off whoever it was. But now...she just lay there.

Her wounds!

Frantic, Kenshin opened her haori and pulled back the red shirt with the kanji on it and looked at the tanto stab. Crimson was pouring forth, a lot of it. From the look, she had a tore it open while cleaning. This wasn't good, not good at all.

Picking her up, Kenshin ran out of the house. He had to get to Dr. Genzai, and fast.

Tsunami could feel the wind whip about her face, throwing her hair in a tornado wind. She could feel the ground rush beneath her, but couldn't see it. She could feel the person supporting her and she could feel her head resting on the person's shoulder, jumping slightly as they ran.

The next thing that came to her was hearing. The panting of the person holding her as they ran met her first. Then came the person's rapid heartbeat. Feet slamming on the road, grinding rocks on other rocks, met her ears next. So she was running. Well, not her, but the person holding her was.

Nauseated, dizzy, and semi-alert, Tsunami forced her eyes open. The only thing she could see was maroon and a double image of a face. The expression on the face was somewhere between concern, worry, fear, and rage. But who was it? The features were moving dizzily, blending together, so that it took all of Tsunami's energy just to try and focus. Still, even focusing, she couldn't make the person out.

Suddenly, they stopped. The jarring movement ceased. Tsunami groaned and tried hard to push herself out of the person's arms, but the arms tightened around her and forced her to ly still. That was okay, she was tired anyway.

She felt a sticky warmth on her side and wondered vaguely what had happened. A dim image of a tanto handle sticking out of her side flashed into her mind's eye, then dissapeared. Oh, I remember now. That man. I remember...

The next thing she remembered was waking once more to a kind, old face. The man was smiling, so she tried to smile back. She hoped it worked; the man seemed so nice. But then the man walked away. He didn't smile again, and that made her fret. Where was she? Who was that man? Why'd she feel like she was flying, and it wasn't fun?

"Tsunami! Are you awake?" A voice called out to her.

She blinked heavily. The dizziness started to subside and she tried to sit up, but a firm hand kept her lying still.

"Don't try to get up, Tsunami. You've hurt yourself, that you have."

The voice was so familiar, but she couldn't place it instantly. Whoever it was, she was close to them. The voice reminded her of battles and a bitter wind and days long past. But it also reminded her of the clear blue skies and innocence and a very beautiful woman who had a special place in her heart, but she couldn't remember her name. Was it...Komo? Or...something Somo? No...that didn't sound right. Not at all. Besides, the name had a T in it..

A face came into her field of view. A man with concerned features and radiant blood red hair. A man with the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen in her life. His long hair tickled her and she giggled senselessly, batting the hair away with a heavy hand.

The man's lips moved, but it took a while for her hearing to pick it up. "...not to push yourself so hard. With wounds like yours you should have stayed resting."

Tsunami blinked hard. "Is it still daytime?" She asked thickly.

The man above her nodded. "Yes, Tsunami, but why are you worrying about the time of day?" Right after he asked the question, the man shook his head and met her eyes again. "I'm bringing you back to Kaoru-dono's. Dr. Genzai gave me what I need. When we get to Kaoru-dono's house, I want you to stay in the room until at least the festival."

Festival? Kaoru-dono? An image of a girl with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes took her mind's eye. Ah...Kaoru-dono. I remember her now. Dr.Genzai? Another image of the kind old man who had smiled at her earlier. And the festival was the celebration of Fall. The Fall Festival. She remembered now. It was murky, but she remembered. Now all she needed to do was get up.

When the wave of dizziness and weakness passed uneasily, she put her hands beneath her and pushed. The moment she tried to sit up, a pair of hands instantly steadied her. The man with the marroon haori swam into her unsteady view.

"You've lost a lot of blood, that you have. Your going to be disoriented for a while." The man flashed a smile. "And don't worry about Sanosuke's dinner. While Dr. Genzai was treating you, I stopped at the market and bought a few things for him. What I made for him will keep him content, that it will."

Tsunami looked at him dizzily, almost fell backwards but kept her balance, and blinked heartily to try and clear her vision. "Er...Sanosuke?" She asked thickly, then a vision of a strapping man in white with the kanji for "badass" on his back swam into her view. "Oh...Sanosuke..."  
Kenshin looked very worried very suddenly. "Are you sure your alright, Tsunami? Maybe you shouldn't go to the Festival..."

Suddenly, Tsunami felt fine. Everything came clearer to her now. The kimono Kaoru-dono had picked out for her, Sanosuke buying it (sort of), Kenshin getting mad at her for asking what he was going to buy, all of it. She still felt nausious and dizzy, but that would pass after a good nights sleep. She hoped.

"I...I want to go back to Kaoru-dono's, oneiga." Tsunami whispered loudly. "I need to lay down."

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let me just get your sakabato..."

Kaoru missed everyone horribly. Being alone in the house wasn't fun. Practising got old fast, especially when there was no one to practise with. Staring at the sky made her thoughts wander to places she didn't want to be. And Kenshin had finished all the chores himself before going off to help Tsunami. There was nothing to do and not a person in the house with the exception of her.

Yahiko was at the Akabeko and Sanosuke had dissappeared a while ago. Kenshin and Tsunami weren't home yet. Right about this time, Megumi would come around... No, she couldn't go there. Not now, not ever. She missed Megumi way too much to wander down those paths again.

Sighing, Kaoru sat down upon the porch and gazed out where the sky met the mountains. The sun was gently touching the mountain tips, casting a gold blanket upon the tree tops. This was the type of day Kaoru looked forward to. It was always beautiful at this hour.

Someone walked through the gates, catching Kaoru's divided attention. But the moment she realized who was walking through her gates, she jumped up and her divided attention became focused.

"Tsunami! Kenshin! Are you both alright?"

Kenshin, supporting a very disoriented Tsunami, flashed Kaoru a small, brief smile. "Tsunami just pushed herself a bit too hard is all, Kaoru-dono."

Concerned, Kaoru glanced at the top of Tsunami's hung head. "Is this true, Tsunami?"

Tsunami glanced up and tried to smile, but only a grimase touched her lips. Kaoru-dono's face swam uneasily in her view. "Yeah. I guess I misjudged myself." Closing her eyes briefly to keep her vision from blackening out, she swallowed. "I have a problem with doing that."

"Come on, Tsunami. Let's get you in bed..." Kaoru smiled suddenly as she took Tsunami from Kenshin. "There's dinner waiting for you inside, if your hungry."

Kenshin nodded and smiled politely. "Arigatou Kaoru-dono."

Sanosuke entered his house expecting to see it as it usually was. Tsunami and Kenshin had left his mind the moment he went to his favorite gambling place and actually struck it big. He could hardly contain his grin, even as a yawn stole his breath.

So when his eyes spotted the neat, orderly, immaculate room, his jaw dropped. "Na...nani? Oh...yeah...Tsunami and Kenshin."

He neared his futon, neatly made in the middle of the room, and glanced at his dinner table. A bowl of rice, another bowl filled with stew, a small plate of pickled vegetables, and a bottle of sake sat on the polished surface waiting for who it had been made for. Sanosuke grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" He proclaimed.

Picking up the bowl of stew and the chopsticks, he chowed down. It was pretty good! Almost as good as the Akabeko! Sanosuke dropped the empty bowl onto the table and reached for the rice, expression delighted, before once again shoveling the food into his mouth. When the rice was done, he grabbed the sake bottle and took a small swig. No good getting drunk before sleeping. Besides, he had made a mental note not to drink after dark and it was steadlily becoming night.

Dinner finished, he leaned back and patted his muscled, lean stomach. "Well, I guess I'll have to thank Tsunami for a job well done!" He then chuckled to himself. "She may have the heart and skill of a warrior, but she's still a woman and damn she can cook and clean like one!" He glanced around, placing a fish bone in his mouth to chew on when his eyes came to a small spot on the floor. "Nanda..?"

Standing ungracefully, Sanosuke neared the dark spot on his otherwisely sparkling floor. It wasn't large, but it still stood out starkly. What was it? Leaning down, Sanosuke stared at the spot, then put his finger in it. Putting his finger close to his face, he rubbed the liquid between thumb and forefinger. Blood!

Sanosuke's eyes widened and his thoughts went back to his conversation with Kenshin. "She offered to clean up a bit." "She shouldn't be up, that she shouldn't." What if she had hurt herself badly?

Wiping the blood of on his pants Sanosuke stood and promtly walked out the slightly open door. If something happened to Tsunami, it would be slightly his fault.

Kenshin was just about to enter his room when he heard the front door open and footsteps enter the house. Eyes narrowing, hand at the hilt of his sakabato, Kenshin eased through the kitchen and towards the front door. When he caught sight of the figure, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Sanosuke," He whispered softly. "What brings you here?"

Sanosuke turned slightly to better see Kenshin in the darkness. "What happened to Tsunami?"

"Oro? Tsunami?"

Sanosuke's head bobbed, a shadow within shadows. "Hai. I spotted a bit of blood on my floor. Is Tsunami alright?"

Kenshin caught the small hint of concern in Sanosuke's voice and smiled to himself. "Aa. She reopened her wound is all. Dr. Genzai took care of her, that he did. She'll be fine by morning."

Sanosuke breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." Taking his hand out of his hakama, he waved slightly to Kenshin. "I might as well get home then. I'll come back in the morning to thank her. Sorry to bother you, Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head slightly. "Not a problem, Sano. I bet Tsunami would be glad to see you tomorrow." Another small smile took his lips. "Oyasumi nasai!"

Sanosuke smiled. "Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin."

As Sanosuke left the court yard, Kenshin went back to his room. On his way down the hall, he stopped at Kaoru's room. He could hear her soft breathing within and a wider smile took him. Kaoru's room was right next to his and the paper walls made it easy to hear her breathing. It was reassuring, calming even, to know she was right next door.

Kenshin continued walking to his room and pushed open the door quietly. Once inside, he leaned against the wall seperating his and Kaoru's rooms. From this angle, he could easily hear her slow, steady breathing and the rustling when she moved.

"What are you going to get Jou-chan?"

"What are you going to give Kaoru for the Fall Festival?"

I have been here a while, that I have. But every time I go to leave, I make them all sad. And I don't want them sad. Especially Kaoru-dono.

"Don't try to hide it, Kenshin. It's plain as day that you have some feelings for Tanuki-no Onna."

Maybe she really would like something for the Fall Festival. With a small sigh, Kenshin dropped his chin onto his chest and closed his eyes. He could still hear Kaoru's soft breathing, and it was like a lullaby slowly leading him to sleep. Maybe I...do have feelings for Kaoru-dono...

Tsunami woke up instantly. Someone was in her room, she could feel them. Though they were being awfully sneaky and superbly quiet, she could tell they were there. Pretending to still be sleeping, she creaked open one eye.

And almost let out a shriek of surprise. Yahiko was staring at her intently, face no more than a few centimeters away from her own. Opening both her eyes in surprise, she jerked up into a sitting possition. What a mistake! Pain tore through her side and she clenched her teeth, grimacing.

Yahiko had jumped back a few feet with his hand clutching his Gi, but when he saw the anguish on Tsunami's face he crawled back up to her and sat back down. "Gomen nasai, Tsunami! I didn't mean to scare you!" Concern filled his voice suddenly. "Are you alright?"

The pain lessened and Tsunami managed a smile. "Hai, daijoubu." Pulling her hand away from the wound, she saw no blood and therefore felt no need to worry. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yahiko-chan."

Yahiko smiled suddenly. "Ohayo, Tsunami."

"What are you doing watching me, Yahiko?" Tsunami asked curiously, wrapping her Gi around her a bit.

Yahiko looked away while she fixed her Gi. "I've decided to ask Tsubame if she'd like to go to the Fall Festival with me."

Tsunami caught him blushing and smiled inwardly. "That's great, Yahiko!" Her curiousity overcame her again. "But...why are you telling me this?"

Yahiko's blush deepened. "Well...ano...I wanted to...ano...thank you, Tsunami." He reached behind him and pulled out a long, very thin box. "Ano...here. Arigatou, Tsunami."

Tsunami stared at the box for a few moments before taking it in her hands. Astonished, her eyes moved from the box to Yahiko. "You...you didn't have to thank me like this, Yahiko. A simple "arigatou" would have been fine!"

Yahiko grinned. "But it's the Fall Festival today and the only gentleman way to thank a lady is to buy her something, remember?"

Tsunami would have made a wise crack, but she had opened the box at that moment. Yahiko waited to see the stunned expression before standing slowly. Inside the thin box was a silk hair ribbon, colored the exact shade as a morning sunrise. Hints of pale blue and pale golden yellow mixed with white and a few floral patterns shone fiercly against the black silk pillow it was lying on. It must have cost Yahiko a fortune! Tsunami thought, tenderly picking it up. The feel of the fabric alone was enough to make her jaw drop.

"Y-Yahiko...arigatou, but I can't...I can't accept this." She whispered breathily.

But Yahiko was already gone.

Stunned and yet feeling greatly astonished, Tsunami stood and looked at her open door. Sounds of laughter and low voices were floating through easily. She could just make out Kaoru and Kenshin, probably in the kitchen. Without waiting a breath, she untied the dirty, tattered ribbon holding her hair up and replaced it tenderly with the new one.

Arigatou, Yahiko-chan. She thought with a lopsided smile. You really, trully don't know how much this means to me.

Kaoru heard Tsunami before she saw her and stood up quickly. Kenshin must have heard her as well because he stood up at the exact same time. Both watched as she entered the kitchen and gave them a huge smile and a small wave.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kenshin, Kaoru-dono." She said cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Tsunami."

"Ohayo, Tsunami. How are you feeling?"

Tsunami sat down easily next to Kaoru. "Loads better, thanks to you both."

Kaoru noticed the new ribbon in her hair and gasped. "Tsunami! That ribbon...it's beautiful! Did you buy it?"

Tsunami shook her head. "I don't know if this will come to you as a surprise, but Yahiko gave it to me just a few minutes ago."

Obviously, it had come as a surprise to Kaoru because her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "YAHIKO!" She said loudly, about as astonished as Tsunami had been.

Tsunami nodded. "Hai, Yahiko-chan. He really is a gentleman, despite his childish antics."

Though Kenshin nodded and smiled, Kaoru was still trying to digest the information. "Well, your right Tsunami. He really _is _a gentleman. Boy...he's growing up so fast.."

The door slid open suddenly and Yahiko came through, smiling and with another box in his hands. Nodding slightly to Tsunami, he walked to Kaoru and handed the slim box to her. Tsunami, knowing what was within, stood and smiled down at Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Kaoru-dono, if you don't mind, could you come into my room later? I'll need a bit of help getting the kimono on."

Kaoru nodded, but her attention was on Yahiko. With a smile, Tsunami left the room as shakily as she had entered it. Despite feeling much better, she was still a bit unsure of her footing.

When Tsunami dissappeared, Kaoru lifted the box open and gasped. Within lay two hair pins, both the color of obsidian with tiny golden fireflies streaming down the pins in wonderous archs. Attached to a small loop in the top were two ribbons colored a gorgious midnight blue and fireflies were also etched into the fabric.

"Th...These...aren't Japanese, are they Yahiko?"

Yahiko shook his head. "The guy who sold them to me said they were from China. I thought you'd like them."

Tearing up, Kaoru gently placed the box on the table and hugged Yahiko tightly. "Arigatou, Yahiko-chan! I love it, they're so beautiful!"

"ACK! Alright, enough busu! Your...choking...me...!"

Kaoru released him and wiped away her tears, smiling happily. "Gomen, Yahiko-chan, and arigatou. They'll go well with the kimono I was planning to wear today."

Yahiko grinned. "Glad you like them, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded and ran a hand gingerly over the pins, tears still welling in her eyes. This was the first time the boys in the dojo actually got the point of certain festivals. This was actually the first time Kaoru had ever gotten something from another guy, let alone when she was supposed to recieve it.

Kenshin watched Kaoru curiously. She was so happy...and so beautiful. The tears just added to her beauty. But he still didn't know what to get her, or even if he was going to get her something. Girls do like recieving flowers, but he had given Kaoru flowers before. He wanted...to give her something different.

"Excuse me." Kenshin said suddenly before standing and walking out of the kitchen.

Yahiko and Kaoru both watched him go curiously before Yahiko excused himself as well. Left alone, Kaoru sighed contently before closing the box and standing. Tsunami still needed help with her kimono... Rubbing her thumb lovingly over the hair pins, Kaoru's thoughts turned to Kenshin. I wonder...if he'll get me anything?

Tsunami heard a slight knock on her door and instantly opened it. Kaoru was smiling cheerfully. Tsunami backed up a bit and asked her to enter before noticing she was still carrying the slender box. It must be precious to her too.

Kaoru set the box down on the dresser before reaching for the kimono box in the closet. "Shall we get started?" She asked, opening the box and pulling out all the nessacary peices.

Tsunami nodded and stripped off her other clothes. They needed watching anyway. "Kaoru-dono?" She asked curiously. "Where do you put a sword when you have a kimono on?"

Kaoru's eye brows shot up and almost dissappeared into her hair line. "A sword on a kimono? Hmm...if I keep the Obi a bit loose, you could probably slip it between the Obi and your hip without too much trouble. But you might have a few people look at you funny."

Tsunami shrugged. "I've always had people look at me funny. You become used to it after ten years." She smiled as Kaoru started wrapping her up in the many layers, careful of her wound. "Though many people I came upon thought I was just honoring my husbands death by wearing his sword." She chuckled lightly. "I let people think what they want."

Kaoru sighed lightly. "Haven't you ever been...oh I don't know...self-conscious?"

Tsunami thought for a second, then shook her head. "Iie. I never once felt self-conscious. Have you ever felt self-conscious, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru finished slipping on the underkimono and placed a slender finger to her chin. "Well...yeah, I once did, but it was mostly because I was never trully like the other girl's around here. I didn't blush at flowers, nor did I really think of men. I was just...always thinking of the dojo and the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

Now it was Tsunami's turn to sigh. "Kaoru-dono, your more of a woman than anyone else out there. Besides being very beautiful, you also can take care of yourself, to an extent. Not even I can take care of myself fully," She gestured to her wound. "but that doesn't make you less of a woman if your better at fighting than blushing at flowers and going all giddy when a cute guy walks by." Tsunami smiled. "It'd be hard to fight a man if your too busy gawking."

Kaoru chuckled. "You've got a point there." Holding the outer kimono gently, she drapped it over Tsunami's shoulders. "Almost finished..."

When the outer kimono was on and the Obi tied, Kaoru took a few steps back to admire her work. Her smile couldn't have been wider. Despite looking good in her Gi and hakama, she looked down right gorgious in her kimono. The blue cloth brought out Tsunami's eyes and made her hair look even more lusterous than it was before. Even the sword, which was now sitting at her hip, looked as if it belonged on her small form. With a sharp clap of her hands, Kaoru laughed happily.

"You look great, Tsunami! Just you wait, your going to have the men lined up waiting to give you gifts and plead their undying love for you!"

Tsunami couldn't help but laugh cheerfully. "A..Arigatou Kaoru-dono! But I bet when your in your kimono you'll knock the socks off Kenshin!"

Kaoru's laughter died a bit and she looked at Tsunami hopefully. "You think?" She whispered.

Tsunami suddenly cut her laughter and caught the hopeful hint. "Aa. Why don't you bring yours in here? I'll help you get yours on and then we can stun him with your beauty!"

Kaoru blushed, but made her way to the door. "Alright."

When Kaoru left, Tsunami made her way to the small mirror on her dresser. Picking it up, she gazed at herself. The sun rise colored ribbon went well with her kimono and she couldn't help but take a shallow breath when she caught sight of herself. She looked as a woman should look. With a tentative smile, she placed the mirror back down on the dresser and waited patiently for Kaoru.

It didn't take long for Kaoru to return and when she did she had the kimono in her hands.

Tsunami smiled. "Why don't you peel off that yukata so we can put something even more stunning on you?"

Kaoru nodded, pulling off the yukata and sash. When the clothing was neatly folded and set aside, Tsunami went about carefully wrapping Kaoru up in the brilliantly dark purple kimono.

Kenshin sighed heavily. He had gone through the entire market and couldn't find anything he thought Kaoru would like. There was something...but another man bought it before he could get his hands on it. Still...there had to be something left...anything.

Forgetting to watch where he was walking, he slammed hard into someone. "Gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going, that I wasn't." Kenshin mummbled, looking up slowly.

"Gomen nasai...oh...ohayo, Kenshin."

He knew that voice. "Sanosuke? I thought you would be at the Akabeko."

Sanosuke smiled sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I was there earlier to pay off a few of my tabs, but then I decided to walk around the market a bit. Maybe look for a few things to...ano...spruce up my home. Are you looking for lunch to take to the dojo? I passed by a really large-"

Kenshin shook his head and sighed heavily. "Iie, not anything for lunch. I'm trying to find something Kaoru-dono might like, but everything worth buying is already gone..."

Sanosuke's eyes widened slightly. Kenshin's buying something for Kaoru? Were his ears decieving him? Maybe, maybe not. Well, it wasn't as bad as why he was there...

"Why don't you try down there, Kenshin, near the Akabeko? Jou-chan would probably be delighted if you bought her some new yukatas."

Kenshin blinked. "Yukatas? You really think so?"

Sanosuke grinned devilishly. "Kitto. She's always fussing about not having enough or outgrowing her favorite ones. I'm pretty sure you know what colors look best on her, ne, Kenshin?"

Sanosuke was satisfied when the Rurouni turned a few shades redder than usual. "Oro?"

"Don't worry about it, man. She'll love whatever you get her, I'm sure of it." Sanosuke slapped the smaller man on the back, laughing. "Yukatas or not, I bet that if you clean up a bit, she might just be happy recieving you for a night on the town!"

"ORO?"

He couldn't help it, Sanosuke let out a hearty laugh at his friend's sudden tomato red face and astonished expression. Despite being a hitokiri battosai, Kenshin was a boy at heart.

"Hehheh, I don't mean it like it sounded." Sanosuke breathed out between laughter. "Let me refraze it. I bet if you put on a different gi and hakama for the festival and ask Kaoru to join you, she might just be happy with that. Though I think buying her a little something would be nice too..."

Kenshin's face was still a brilliant shade of red which would have made his hair jealous if his hair was a living thing, but he was calming himself down. "Y-Y-Your probably r-right, Sanosuke." He stammered out. Geesh, why was his heart beating so damn fast?

Suddenly, Kenshin noticed Sanosuke had one hand constantly behind his back. Curiously, he cast Sanosuke a look, but Sanosuke threw it off and laughed again this time a bit nerviously.

"Eheheh, well, I better get going, Kenshin. Hope you find something Kaoru would like. I still have a few debts to pay off..." Sanosuke slowly started walking around him, hand still behind his back.

Kenshin raised a brow, but didn't comment. "Ja matta, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke waved his hand. "Oh yeah, ja matta...and all that good stuff."

Kenshin watched Sanosuke's retreating back for a second, blinking furiously in curiousity. What...ano...was that all about? He asked himself, then shook his head. He had a few things to take care of before the festival actually started. First he'd see about the yukatas...

...and he knew exactly what color he would like to see her in.


End file.
